I Leave The Hell (To Go To Another)
by reauvafs
Summary: Dazai merasa telah menguasai alur pertarungannya dengan Fyodor. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu pion terkuatnya justru berbalik menyerangnya. Post Cannibalism Arc. Canon Divergence.
1. Rats are Good at Hiding

I Leave The Hell (To Go To Another)

By Reauvafs

Rated: T

Genre: Crime

Character(s): A. Ryuunosuke, F. Dostoyevsky, D. Osamu, N Atsushi

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Harukawa Sango & Asagiri Kafka

Summary: Dazai merasa telah menguasai alur pertarungannya dengan Fyodor. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu pion terkuatnya justru berbalik menyerangnya. Post Virus Arc. Canon Divergence.

* * *

" _Kafe yang bagus, kan?"_

 _Fyodor Dostoyevsky mencari sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan Dazai Osamu yang sedang menikmati waktunya di meja dengan seseorang yang menutupi dirinya dengan koran. Tentu saja jika Dazai bisa menemukannya itu berarti dirinya bekerja sama dengan orang yang memiliki akses untuk mengawasi daerah Yokohama secara keseluruhan._

 _Dan Mata Dewa adalah solusi terbaik._

 _Tentu saja Fyodor sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, tapi ia cukup terkejut akan ketersediaan Fitzgerald untuk bekerja sama dengan mantan musuhnya itu. Fitzgerald bilang ia menyetujui kerja sama ini bukanlah atas dasar pembela kebenaran, melainkan hanyalah karena kelompok Fyodor telah menemukan harta Guild secara diam-diam._

" _Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, hanya saja aku tidak mau seekor_ _ **tikus**_ _sepertimu menyembunyikan hal itu sendirian." Fitzgerald mengambil cangkir kopinya dengan santai, merasa jika kemenangan sudah ada di tangan keduanya._

 _Ia memang sudah berencana akan kabur dari Yokohama dengan menaiki kapal seludupan, namun sama halnya dengan Dazai Osamu, Fyodor tidak mungkin hanya memasang satu strategi yang dapat menguntungkannya. Mungkin jika diibaratkan apabila Dazai memiliki sepuluh strategi beragam maka ia akan memaksimalkan seratus strategi dengan presentase keberhasilan seratus persen._

" _Kalian boleh juga." Fyodor memasang senyuman yang seakan memberikan keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Dazai dan Fitzgerald sedikit terkejut. Sebentar lagi bala bantuan akan datang dan Fyodor ditangkap, tapi meski rencananya sudah gagal seperti ini mengapa ia masih bisa tersenyum?_

 _Fyodor memanglah tikus. Di saat dirinya hampir diserbu oleh orang-orang yang berasal dari departemen kemampuan khusus, rekannya datang dengan membawa bom asap dan membuatnya berhasil kabur dari rencana yang sudah setengahnya gagal itu. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Fyodor sempat memberikan sedikit ucapan aneh yang cukup terdengar oleh Dazai dan Fitzgerald._

" _Mari kita adakan babak baru. Kali ini dengan **bidakmu** yang hilang satu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Leave The Hell (To Go To Another)**

Turunnya angka kriminalitas di Yokohama tidak membuat warganya merasa aneh dengan keadaan tersebut. Mendengar nama Port Mafia memang hal lumrah, tapi tidak dengan berkurangnya jumlah korban mati terbunuh. Kantor Detektif Agensi Bersenjata bukan bagian dari orang awam, mereka sadar betul akan perubahan mendadak yang terjadi tak lama setelah kejadian penyebaran virus skala besar itu.

"Mungkin lagi-lagi mereka sedang menarik diri dari masalah." Kunikida tidak berhenti sama sekali dari pekerjaannya. Tidak perlu rasanya untuk orang nomor dua di agensi itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk berhenti dari rutinitasnya dan mengkhawatirkan hal sial-sia seperti organisasi kejahatan tersebut. "Bukankah dengan begitu kita tidak dipusingkan dengan bertarung melawan mereka?"

"Tapi tetap saja, Kunikida- _san_ ," Atsushi menyanggah. Berbeda dengan pria perfeksionis sebelumnya, junior paling baru itu justru menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghampiri Kunikida dengan laptop yang sudah ditinggalkannya dua menit lalu. "ini Port Mafia yang kita bicarakan."

"Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah siaga." Kunikida memejamkan matanya. Konsentrasinya hampir buyar karena kedatangan Atsushi yang malah memperpanjang obrolan tak berarti ini. "Mereka bisa saja menyerang di saat kita pikir mereka sedang menarik diri."

"Tapi berita di koran bilang bahkan mafia dari luar kota pun bisa menyusup kapan saja tanpa hambatan—"

"Itu cuma akal-akalan media saja. Port Mafia tidak selembek yang mereka kira." Dengan memotongnya Kunikida pikir mungkin Atsushi akan menghentikan topik yang sedang dibicarakan ini. "Dan berhentilah memberi alasan lain. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, bocah."

Atsushi tidak memberikan perlawanan dari ucapannya. Wajah bersungut-sungut Kunikida serta pekerjaannya yang nyaris berhenti itu sudah cukup menjadi rambu baginya untuk berhenti mengganggu. Atsushi berbalik dan menemukan orang lain yang mungkin bisa menjadi narasumber baru. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Dazai- _san_?"

Dazai Osamu tetaplah Dazai yang dikenal orang. Laptop miliknya sudah lama dimatikan, _headphone_ yang menutupi telinganya pun tak lupa digunakannya. Matanya terpejam, wajahnya diletakkan di atas tangan yang dibiarkan terlipat di atas meja. Seakan mengerti Atsushi menunggu tanggapan, Dazai pun melepas alat pendengar musik yang dikenakannya itu. "Kau sudah lupa dengan ucapanmu sendiri?"

"Hah?"

"Itu. Akutagawa- _kun_."

Atsushi terdiam sejenak. _Oh_. Tentu saja ia tidak melupakan hal itu. Atsushi bukannya lupa, ia hanya tidak memasukkan hal tersebut ke dalam kemungkinan alasan Port Mafia tidak begitu menampakkan wujudnya belakangan ini.

Sesaat setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan grup teroris luar negeri yang menyebarkan virus pada direktur Fukuzawa, Atsushi dan anjing Port Mafia itu saling memberi janji. Dari Atsushi yang bersiap akan pertarungan dengan Akutagawa enam bulan lagi hingga Akutagawa yang harus menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh siapapun dalam kurun waktu enam bulan. Bukan perjanjian yang menyenangkan dalam sisi Atsushi memang, namun pemuda setengah harimau itu tetap menyetujuinya.

 _Tapi meski begitu bukan berarti kinerja mafia lain juga terhambat, kan?_

Ia pernah bertemu dengan kelompok Kadal Hitam, dengan bawahan Akutagawa, dengan bos mafia yang auranya begitu menyeramkan. Mereka dapat dengan mudah melakukan pekerjaan kotor mereka seperti biasa dan mengabaikan Akutagawa yang mencoba untuk tidak membunuh.

Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Poster pencarian (atau bisa juga disebut poster penghindaran) orang bergambar Akutagawa Ryuunosuke adalah bukti jelas bahwa pria tersebut adalah orang yang sangat haus darah. Terkadang Atsushi masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana kaki kirinya yang diputus oleh Rashoumon miliknya.

Atsushi cukup terkesan dengan usaha yang mungkin dilakukan olehnya. Akutagawa itu brutal, kejam, dan sadis, namun mengingkari janji bukanlah gayanya.

"Lebih baik dia begitu terus, ya." Atsushi menimpali setelah dirinya sadar telah melamunkan pria serba gelap tersebut. "Mengingatnya membuatku ingin segera melanjutkan latihan dengan Kunikida-san."

"Atsushi- _kun_ memang pekerja keras, ya." Dazai menyetel kembali musik yang tadi dihentikannya. "Yah, berjuanglah. Aku ingin tidur lagi."

"Nyalakan laptopmu dan bekerjalah, Dazai!"

* * *

Semua anggota agensi sudah pulang menuju apartemen masing-masing. Dazai dan Kunikida kedapatan sebagai penghuni terakhir (karena Dazai benar-benar malas dan hari ini adalah bagian Kunikida untuk mengunci kantor). Suara omelan Kunikida memang benar-benar keras dan berbelit-belit, namun jika dibiarkan berbicara nantinya ia akan kelelahan sendiri. Dan benar saja, tepat lima menit mulutnya terus mengomel akhirnya ia berhenti dan pergi meninggalkan Dazai menuju kompleks apartemennya sendiri.

Dazai kembali teringat akan obrolan Kunikida dan Atsushi. Ia memang terlihat tidak tertarik, namun keanehan yang ditimbulkan Port Mafia memberikan tanda tanya besar dalam benak mantan eksekutif organisasi itu. Sampai sekarang belum ada berita berarti yang ia dapatkan dari mata-matanya.

Hirotsu Ryuurou selalu membantunya hingga saat ini dalam urusan bertukar informasi tentang keadaan Port Mafia, namun sudah seminggu ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas berkurangnya angka kriminalitas. Trasnparansi Port Mafia merupakan penghubung mereka berdua, dan Dazai tidak berpikir akan kerahasiaan serta pengkhianatan dari Hirotsu.

 _Mungkin Mori-san memang merencanakan sesuatu._

Merasa dirinya kurang bersemangat, Dazai merencanakan untuk pergi ke sebuah bar dekat apartemennya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Berada dalam jarak dua puluh langkah dari dirinya berdiri sekarang, papan nama bar Kamiya sudah mencuat jelas dalam pandangannya.

Ia menduduki meja yang biasa didudukinya dan memesan sake yang biasa dipesannya. Suasana tenang di sana memberikan kenikmatan Dazai untuk menyesap minumannya. Jika saja saat itu seseorang tidak menyerbu masuk dengan mencoloknya, mungkin Dazai akan merasa ini adalah hari setelah kerja yang sempurna.

Seorang pria muda berusia awal 20-an memasuki bar tersebut dengan topi kebangsaannya. Langkahnya berapi-api seperti sedang mencari targetnya di dalam kedai ini dan _sialnya_ terhenti tepat di meja Dazai.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau bar ini sering kau datangi, Chuuya."

Dazai tetap terlihat tenang dengan kedatangan orang (yang tentu saja) yang mungkin dikenalnya. Sisa-sisa kenikmatannya dalam menyesap sake pun sudah terhenti seiring dengan kosongnya isi gelas miliknya. Dazai menjulurkan tangan ke depan, mempersilakan pria tersebut untuk menempati kursi di depannya. "Kalau kau punya waktu, duduk saja di sana."

"Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku, Dazai."

"Lalu boleh aku tahu apa tujuan—" Belum sempat Dazai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chuuya menarik kerah bajunya. Tatapan dari mata birunya begitu sengit saat menemukan mata coklat Dazai. Saat itu tidak banyak orang di dalam bar, jadi gestur yang dilakukannya tidak menimbulkan banyak keributan.

"Kubilang jangan buang waktuku."

Dazai tidak tampak ketakutan sama sekali, ia justru tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak memberikan alasan. Bagaimana aku tahu?"

Chuuya menghempas Dazai dengan tenaga berlebih, namun Dazai tidak jatuh terjungkal karena tangannya sudah memegang bagian atas kursi sesaat sebelum eksekutif muda itu mendorongnya kembali. Nakahara Chuuya menduduki kursi di depannya dengan tampang kesal.

"Kau benar-benar mengesalkan."

"Kau tidak berniat pesan _wine_?"

Chuuya meliriknya tajam, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengikuti anjuran dari mantan partnernya itu. "Kali ini apa lagi yang kau suruh?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Dazai." Mafia berpostur kecil itu menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau pasti sudah lihat berita di koran."

"Maksudmu tentang artis cantik yang sedang naik daun itu? Tentu saja aku lihat! Aku bahkan sampai memotong fotonya dan menempelkanya di dinding kamarku!" Dazai menaikkan nada bicaranya dengan nada main-mainnya.

Orang di depannya itu tidak menerima sama sekali candaan yang keluar dari ucapan Dazai. "Berhenti membual."

"Jadi maksudmu tentang kurangnya tingkat kriminalitas? Sejujurnya aku senang mendengarnya." Wajah cerah cerianya telah berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Apa yang kali ini direncanakan Mori-san?"

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengar pendapatmu tentang bos," Chuuya mendecah kesal. "Aku bertanya soal apa yang kau lakukan."

"Yang kulakukan beberapa hari ini cuma mengerjakan laporan biasa seperti laporan pengeluaran agensi selama i—"

Dazai hampir saja menahan napasnya saat pisau hampir menusuk lehernya. Chuuya tidak memberikan banyak waktu baginya untuk memprediksi pergerakan eksekutif muda itu.

 _Yah, kali ini Chuuya serius._

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Dazai akhirnya. "Jadi bisa kau jauhkan pisau ini?"

"Tergantung dari kejujuranmu."

"Dengar, aku tak tahu tentang apa yang kau tanyakan sekarang." Kali ini Dazai benar-benar tidak tahu tentang apa yang dipertanyakan Chuuya sejak awal. Ia pikir ini hanyalah pertemuan tidak sengaja dan basa-basi ala kadarnya seperti biasanya, namun tidak, Chuuya tidak terlihat ingin bermain-main. "Jadi apa sebenarnya yang kau maksud dengan _hal_ yang kulakukan?"

"Di mana Akutagawa?"

"Hah?"

Chuuya semakin mendekatkan pisau itu ke arah leher Dazai, hampir saja rasa sakit menyusuri sekujur tubuhnya kalau saja Chuuya tidak menemukan ketidaktahuan Dazai akan pertanyaannya sejak tadi.

"Akutagawa sudah menghilang sejak sebulan lalu, tepat setelah penyelesaian kasus virus waktu itu."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: asbahsfbafbajfawjnfa inilah headcanon utama saya! Dari sejak 53 ada perasaan pengen buat canon divergence gimana kalo Fyodor gak ditangkep? Gimana kalo Akutagawa gak ngilang setelah ch 53? Jadi kepikiran terus dan akhirnya nyoba nulis (dan berchapter! Oh- udah lama banget gak buat fic berchapter. Lebih prefer ke one-shot blass jadi gaada utang) ini dan jadi! 1 chapter! Pendek sih tapi ya manusiawi kali ya.

Baru sadar juga akhirnya di ff bsd saya akhirnya ada Chuuya (I swear I like him too but I don't have any hcs that include him ) meski baru muncul sekelebat dan buat masalah sih wkwkwk

Ah- semoga kepikiran buat ngelanjutin deh. Selamat membaca (dan terjerumus di dalam hc ini juga!)

Important Note:

\- Ivan berhasil kabur setelah dikalahin sama shin soukoku

\- Pushkin tetep ketangkep


	2. Fill Your Empty Heart

_**—Sebulan yang lalu—**_

Akutagawa baru saja pulang dari petualangannya dengan Atsushi. Panas tinggi efek dari virus itu sudah lama hilang, hanya baju compang-campingnya setelah bertarung dengan teroris yang menyisakan rasa kesal padanya. Ia ingin segera pulang dan mencuci jubah pemberian _orang itu_ dan meminta Gin untuk menjahitnya kembali.

Seharusnya ia sudah bisa pulang sejam lalu dan menikmati teh di apartemenya, namun Akutagawa justru memilih untuk berjalan-jalan tak menentu di sekitar Yokohama. Pikirannya tak berarah, namun ada kecemasan sendiri yang dirasakan segera setelah pertarungannya dengan Ivan Goncharov.

 _Kenyataan kau datang ke sini adalah bukti jika_ _ **bawahan**_ _tidak dapat memahami_ _ **tuannya**_

Ada hal aneh dari ucapannya yang membuat Akutagawa memutuskan untuk menunda kedatangannya ke apartemen dan memutar-mutar kota. Kata-kata itu terlalu nyata—terlalu jujur—untuk ditunjukkan pada Akutagawa. Ia sadar betul jika keikutsertaannya dalam misi tersebut adalah karena Dazai memintainya tolong.

Tidak, bukan memintai tolong, tapi memberinya _perintah_. Dazai menyentuh kepalanya (dengan niatan untuk melenyapkan kekuatan Rashoumon agar tidak menyerang bawahan baru Dazai itu), memberikan kata-kata lembut seperti 'ingin melihat kemajuan', serta berseru akan keinginannya untuk keduanya agar menangkap Fyodor dan bawahannya.

Akutagawa adalah orang yang naïf. Cukup berikan Dazai dan ucapan manisnya maka ia akan berubah menjadi robot yang kehilangan fungsi. Ia punya banyak kekuatan untuk menolak apa yang diucapkan sang pengkhianat Port Mafia, tapi ia lebih suka untuk menurut layaknya anjing yang dipasangi kalung di lehernya.

(Ia tidak pernah menyesalinya, karena Dazai adalah sosok tak tergantikan)

Setiap kata yang keluar darinya adalah perintah mutlak, Akutagawa pasti akan dengan sigap melaksanakannya dan memastikan agar tidak ada kegagalan sedikitpun. Ia tahu betul posisinya sebagai bawahan dan Dazai yang sepeti tuannya itu.

Kata-kata itu menohoknya.

Keduanya benar-benar mengikuti apa kata Dazai; memasuki gua yang berisi banyak teroris dan mencari si pembuat virus serta menangkap Fyodor. Mereka memang menemukan si penyebar virus, namun tidak dengan Fyodor, yang mereka temukan justru pria gila yang dapat mengendalikan golem dan seluruh tempat mereka berpijak.

(Saat itu Akutagawa tertawa karena ironi dibalik ucapan pria itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Akutagawa saat melawan musuhnya)

Ivan Goncharov sudah terkulai tak berdaya dengan Rashoumon mengikat seluruh tubuhnya. Nakajima Atsushi sedang sibuk menghubungi pihak agensi dan tidak tahu obrolan—jika ada—yang dilakukan olehnya dan Ivan.

 _Kenyataan kau datang ke sini adalah bukti jika_ _ **bawahan**_ _tidak dapat memahami_ _ **tuannya**_

Akutagawa memang tidak dapat memahami Dazai. Tidak dulu dan tidak sekarang. Dazai adalah sebuah enigma yang tidak pernah membuat Akutagawa merasa bosan untuk mengejar, tidak merasa lelah untuk berhenti. Ia juga masih ingat dengan tepukan di pundaknya yang disematkan oleh Dazai setelah dirinya dan Atsushi mengalahkan si maniak uang di atas Moby Dick.

 _Kau sudah jadi kuat, ya_

Kata-kata itu menghilangkan sisa tenaganya yang mungkin diniatkan untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya yang sekarang pada Dazai. Akutagawa jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri, masa bodoh dengan tatapan mengejek yang mungkin dikeluarkan oleh Jinko. Tapi ada hal yang tidak dapat dijelaskan olehnya saat dirinya sadar dari tidurnya dan Higuchi menunggu di sebelahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Ia merasa hampa.

Ucapan itu memang istimewa, mungkin itulah hal yang dicarinya selama ini sampai-sampai ia rela menghadapi banyak penghinaan, tapi sensasi itu hilang saat dirinya terbangun. Perasaan akhirnya diakui oleh Dazai memang masih terasa, namun hatinya terasa hampa.

 _Setelah ini apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukannya, kan? Diakui oleh Dazai adalah satu-satunya alasannya bertahan hidup hingga sekarang. Ia seharusnya bisa hidup tenang dan menganggap Atsushi hanya pengganggu yang masa berlakunya sudah habis.

Tapi tidak, ia justru tetap mengikuti apa kata Dazai, membiarkan tali yang dipegangnya mencengkram kalung rantai tak terlihat yang ada di lehernya. Ia pergi saat dibilang pergi, ia menerkam saat Dazai memberikan penekanan, ia—

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Malam yang semakin gelap tidak membuatnya takut. Akutagawa yang notabene bekerja dalam dunia hitam justru semakin biasa dengan kegelapan tersebut. Saat itu bulan purnama bersinar terang, dengan bintang yang tidak menampakkan diri sama sekali. Ia hampir mencapai apartemennya jika ia mempercepat langkahnya dan tidak menengok ke arah suara datang.

"Malam yang indah, ya?"

Suara yang begitu halus dengan ucapan yang terdengar basa-basi itu menghentikan langkah Akutagawa. Ia menengok ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang sedang terduduk di atas batang pohon besar. Baju dan topi Ushanka putih sangat kontras dengan gelapnya malam. Bulan yang berada di atasnya memberikan cahaya yang cukup bagi Akutagawa untuk menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut.

Tidak ada orang di sana, Akutagawa yakin sekali tujuan orang tersebut berbicara adalah dirinya. Tapi Akutagawa memilih untuk diam.

"Kau tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa, _Akutagawa-kun_?"

Kali ini Akutagawa sedikit terkejut. Sebenarnya bukanlah hal lumrah bagi orang untuk mengetahui namanya. Tapi orang ini dengan gaya bicaranya, mengingatkan Akutagawa pada sesuatu.

 _Seseorang._

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah mengenalku." Pria itu melompat turun dari pohon dan memilih untuk bersandar pada pohon besar tersebut di bawah. "Kita tidak pernah bertemu tapi setidaknya kau tahu identitasku."

Daya ingat Akutagawa dapat langsung memberi gambaran tentang siapa orang itu. Orang yang menjadi buronan baik Port Mafia maupun agensi detektif tempat Dazai bekerja sekarang. "Fyodor Dostoyevsky."

"Benar." Pria itu tersenyum menyeringai, tangannya berusaha melepas topi putihnya yang ikut bersandar di pohon, mungkin tidak ingin membiarkannya kotor. "Jadi bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi?"

Rashoumon telah keluar dengan cepatnya dan melesat menuju leher Fyodor. Pria yang dikenal sebagai iblis itu tentu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Pergerakannya yang terlihat lengah saat berusaha melepas topi benar-benar membuat Akutagawa termakan taktiknya.

Serangannya meleset dan Akutagawa bersiaga. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu, Akutagawa-kun." Fyodor melangkah maju ke arah Akutagawa. Rashoumon yang berusaha menyerangnya pun lagi-lagi gagal karena pria itu selalu sukses untuk menghindar. Merasa anjing dari Port Mafia itu terlalu keras kepala untuk dihadapi, akhirnya Fyodor memilih untuk tetap menjaga jarak darinya. "Kau sudah kehabisan tenaga setelah bertarung melawan Ivan, kan?"

Dan benar saja, napas Akutagawa agak tersenggal, batuk yang menjadi ciri khasnya pun terdengar menyakitkan. Ia tetap memberikan Rashoumon arahan untuk menerkam Fyodor namun hasilnya selalu nihil.

"Berhentilah. Jangan buang tenagamu untuk pertarungan sia-sia."

"Apa maumu?!" Akutagawa jatuh terduduk. Rashoumon yang menggerogoti tubuh dan tenaganya ia tarik kembali ke dalam jubah hitamnya. Matanya memandang Fyodor dengan tatapan curiga. Orang yang dihadapinya ini tidak terluka sama sekali dan dia memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menghabisinya.

Tapi Akutagawa tidak merasa demikian.

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu. Aku kemari hanya untuk menikmati malam yang indah ini." Jawabnya tetap dengan senyum aneh yang membuat Akutagawa sedikit bergidik.

"…Aku tidak akan memberikan informasi apa-apa tentang Port Mafia padamu."

"Aku juga tidak menginginkan hal itu darimu."

"Lalu?" Akutagawa menantang. Ia mungkin akan merubah Rashoumon ke dalam bentuk Tenmatengai lagi untuk serangan terakhir, tidak peduli apakah kesadarannya tidak kembali lagi padanya. Orang ini terlalu berbahaya.

Tidak ada balasan untuk beberapa saat darinya. Fyodor mendongak ke atas sejenak kemudian kedua mata ungu tuanya itu kembali menemukan mata abu-abu Akutagawa. "Aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung ke dalam kelompokku."

"Maksudmu kelompokmu itu?" Akutagawa sedikit terkekeh geli. "Kau lupa temanmu sudah dikalahkan?" _oleh kami?_

"Mereka yang ada di dalam gua itu bukanlah bagian dari kelompokku." Fyodor memberi jeda. "Tapi yah-Kau sempat mengalahkan Ivan dan Pushkin jadi anggap saja dua dari keseluruhan sudah kau kalahkan."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan mengiyakannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu." Ia bersiap-siap untuk memberikan ucapan telak. "Tapi apa kau merasa puas dengan apa yang kau capai?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rashoumon adalah kekuatan yang hebat," Fyodor hampir meraih Rashoumon yang berusaha menyerangnya dengan salah satu tangannya, tapi keinginannya itu terbatalkan karena monster itu tidak lagi dikeluarkan oleh Akutagawa. "Sayang sekali bagimu untuk menggunakannya di dalam _Port Mafia_."

Akutagawa berusaha bangkit setelah istirahatnya sejenak. Rashoumon memang belum bisa dikeluarkannya kembali, namun setidaknya ia bisa berdiri dan tidak terlihat melemah. "Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk pergi dari sana."

"Dan Dazai- _kun_ justru pergi dari sana."

Mendengar nama itu diucapkan olehnya, Akutagawa secara refleks mengeluarkan Rashoumon dari sisa-sisa tenaganya. Dan begitu putusasanya ia saat Fyodor dengan mudahnya melepaskan diri dari jeratan Rashoumon. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan pengkhianat."

Seakan mengabaikan ancaman dari serangan Akutagawa, Fyodor kembali bicara. "Kau tahu kenapa _Dazai-kun_ pergi dari sana? Jawabannya adalah karena Port Mafia tidak membuat seseorang menjadi kuat.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan selama ini? Kekalahan dari bocah harimau itu? Atau cibiran Dazai- _kun_?"

"Diam kau-!"

"Selamanya kau hanya akan menjadi anjing di sana, tanpa punya pemikiran untuk mengetahui apa yang dicari oleh Dazai- _kun_."

"Diam-!"

"Kau hanya akan mati konyol. Mau kuberitahu pemikiran lain agar Dazai- _kun_ bisa mengakui dan menghilangkan perasaan _hampamu_?"

Akutagawa tidak membalas kali ini. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Fyodor.

"Menjadi setara dengannya. Mengalahkannya. Selama ini kau hidup di dalam dunia kekerasan di mana perbedaan kekuatan menjadi pembatasmu terhadapnya." Fyodor tetap terlihat tenang. "Jadi jika kau bisa membuktikan kau bisa mengalahkannya bukankah itu berarti ia akan mengakui kekuatanmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Akutagawa. Pemikiran seperti itu terlihat bodoh awalnya. Dazai Osamu adalah pria kuat yang pernah menjadi eksekutif di usia termuda, pria yang dianugerahi kekuatan untuk menetralkan kemampuan orang lain, pria yang telah menyelamatkan hidup Akutagawa—

Tidak mungkin mengalahkannya adalah jawaban, kan?

Tapi coba lihat dari sisi lain. Selama ini memang ada pembatas bernama kekuatan yang membuatnya selalu menjadi pihak yang lemah. Dazai memiliki segalanya; kekuatan dan kecerdikan. Akutagawa yang naïf ini hanya bisa mengangguk dan menerima setiap pukulan, tendangan, bahkan tembakan yang diberikannya.

Pria di depannya ini tidak terlihat lebih kuat dari Akutagawa. Tubuhnya terlihat lemah dengan pakaian sangat tebal yang digunakannya (memangnya dia pikir sekarang sudah musim dingin? Ini masih awal musim gugur!). Namun ia berhasil mengutak-atik sistem Moby Dick, ia berhasil memanipulasi bawahannya, ia bahkan bisa menghindari Rashoumon dengan tanpa usaha yang berarti.

Kekuatannya tidak terlihat namun Akutagawa sadar betapa mengerikannya ia.

"Kalau kau bergabung denganku, kau akan menjadi kuat dan bisa mengalahkan Dazai-kun." Fyodor menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Akutagawa sendiri tidak sadar kalau ternyata orang itu sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Senyum aneh itu terpasang di wajahnya dan sinar bulan mempertegas wajah penuh misterinya. "Di sini kita adalah rekan. Rekan untuk mengalahkan Dazai Osamu."

Tangannya pucat, hampir sama dengan tangan Akutagawa. Orang itu memberikan impian bodoh dengan kata-kata manis, berharap agar Akutagawa sepikiran dengannya dan menerima tawarannya. Ia tidak sebodoh itu—

Tidak, Akutagawa tidak bodoh. Naif, iya. Tapi tidak bodoh. Orang di depannya ini akan memberinya jalan. Jalan untuk membuat Akutagawa diakui oleh Dazai dengan cara lain. Ia pasti akan menemukan celah untuk mengalahkan Dazai dan juga menghabisinya. Ini adalah keuntungan ganda dirinya sendiri.

Dan dengan kesadaran penuh, Akutagawa menggapai tangan sang iblis.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: bdabfhabfabfuawfau chapter ini yang paling ngalir idenya (bias) Oiya sebenernya ada unsur canon yang dilupain di sini (dan rada besar tapi gak keliatan kalo gak terlalu merhatiin kekuatan fyodor-) tapi saya pengin buat suasana dramatis gimanagitu di ch ini jadi apa boleh buat. . .

Jadi sebenernya karena baru aja dapet SSR Aku + SR Summerfest Aku di bungou tales jadi kepikiran buat ngelanjutin wkwkwk

 **shizu yummy** : Apalagi obrolan sarkastik mereka ya, asik diliat. Oh iya, Fyodor di sini tetap jadi antagonis (dan akan selalu). Makasih udah ninggalin jejak dan selamat baca :)


	3. The Dog and His New Resolution

Suara teriakan dramatis terdengar dari dalam ruang pengobatan dokter Yosano. Kunikida sedikit berjengit mendengarnya (bukan karena ikut merasa sakit, namun merasa bosan dan setengah muak dengan suara yang dibuat-buat itu). Matanya selalu menemukan Atsushi yang bolak-balik dari ruangan tersebut membawakan beberapa barang seperti air, perban, dan—apakah itu buku bodoh Dazai?—ke dalam sana.

"Pelan sedikit dong, Yosano- _sensei_." Dazai berusaha meraih buku yang barusan dibawa oleh Atsushi. "Terima kasih, Atsushi- _ku_ —Sakit!"

"Jangan kebanyakan mengeluh." Dokter Yosano telah selesai melilit sekitar leher Dazai dengan perban baru dan menggunting bagian ujungnya. "Memangnya orang bodoh mana yang terlalu bersemangat memotong kue hingga pisaunya mengenai leher?"

Dazai hanya memberikan tawa kecilnya sebagai jawaban. Kedatangan mencoloknya ke dalam kantor sukses membuat Atsushi dan Tanizaki mengagetkan seisi kantor agensi. Dazai datang dengan leher tersayat serta darah yang sudah mengering di perban yang melingkarinya. Ia masih memasang wajah bercandanya dan itu justru membuat suasana semakin mengkhawatirkan bagi Atsushi. Anak itu berlari ke dalam ruangan dokter Yosano dan menarik Dazai untuk minta diobati.

Yosano sendiri tahu bahwa alasan yang dibuat Dazai adalah kebohongan belaka. Lelaki itu tidak terlihat serius dengan pernyataannya dan dari gestur tubuhnya saja sudah jelas terlihat bahwa ia tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tugas Yosano di sini adalah untuk mengobati orang yang sakit, jadi ia langsung mengambil tas obatnya dan segera merawat luka itu.

 _Jika ia tidak mau menceritakan, aku tidak akan tanya_

Seharusnya Yosano dapat mengobati si maniak bunuh diri itu dengan metode yang biasa ia lakukan pada rekannya yang lain tapi tidak, kekuatan Yosano tidak akan berfungsi jika tangannya menyentuh Dazai. _No Longer Human_ benar-benar memisahkan Dazai dari orang-orang lain dalam masalah pengobatan.

Dan sekarang Dazai baru saja selesai diobati setelah beberapa kali berteriak kesakitan. Yosano sedikit mendecih kesal padahal ia tidak sama sekali membuat Dazai setengah mati. Ia hanya membuka perban yang dipakainya, membersihkan lukanya, memberi obat, dan terakhir ia balut kembali leher itu dengan perban. Pria itu tampak tidak setuju dengan prospek membiarkan lehernya terlihat oleh sang dokter, namun akhirnya ia goyah saat Yosano bilang tentang efek infeksi yang dapat menyebabkan sakit luar biasa.

(Ia tidak takut pada hal seperti itu)

* * *

 _Pertemuannya dengan Chuuya seharusnya berakhir dengan tanpa rasa sakit. Saat eksekutif muda itu berkata mantan bawahan Dazai itu menghilang, ia menjauhkan pisau yang dibawanya. Dazai tahu betul meskipun ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Chuuya, pria itu tidak akan menusuknya dengan pisau._

 _Nakahara Chuuya itu naïf._

 _Naif. Banyak orang naïf di sekitar Dazai. Kunikida, Atsushi, Chuuya, bahkan mantan bawahannya itu juga. Sekeras apapun mereka bersikeras ingin melakukan sesuatu, di detik terakhir mereka akan menyesali apa yang akan mereka lakukan kemudian membatalkannya._

 _Chuuya pergi meninggalkannya segera setelah mengetahui Dazai yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Lehernya masih aman dengan perban melilit rapih di sana. Setelah meletakkan uang yang pas dan pulang ke apartemennya, Dazai masih merasakan ketenangan yang indah di malam hari hingga pagi. Hanya saja saat dirinya keluar dari kompleks apartemen dan bersiap mendatangi kantor agensi, ia dihadang oleh dua orang._

 _Dua wanita._

 _Satu adalah gadis yang ia kenal baik karena pernah dirawatnya beberapa tahun lalu dan yang satunya lagi adalah gadis yang sempat ia goda. Akutagawa Gin dan Higuchi Ichiyou. Tampang mereka tidak bersahabat, dan Dazai tahu apa penyebab pasti mereka datang dengan wajah kusut begitu._

 _Akutagawa._

 _"Di mana Akutagawa-senpai?" Higuchi menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Ia tidak menampakkan keraguan sedikitpun. "Kau pasti tahu, kan?"_

 _Orang biasa umumnya akan terkejut saat dua wanita yang berdiri di depannya tiba-tiba bersisa hanya satu. Dazai lagi-lagi merasakan sebuah benda tajam berusaha untuk menyentuh lehernya. Kali ini serangannya berasal dari belakang._

 _"Chuuya tidak cerita pada kalian, ya?" Dazai memejamkan matanya. "Gin-chan, belum sehari ini aku sudah dua kali hampir ditusuk lho, jadi jauhkan pisaunya, ya?"_

 _Gin tidak menjawab, pisau tersebut juga tidak ia jauhkan dari targetnya. Higuchi semakin kesal dengan tingkah laku Dazai yang seolah menganggap kedatangan keduanya adalah main-main._

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu di mana Akutagawa-kun."_

 _Higuchi menurunkan pegangan pistolnya, namun tidak memberi isyarat pada rekannya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku tidak percaya padamu."_

 _"Semua orang boleh percaya atau tidak."_

 _Kedatangan keduanya memang tidak berdasarkan perintah dari atasan. Higuchi berulang kali menanyakan pada Gin tentang keberadaan kakaknya dan berkali-kali gadis itu menjawabnya dengan tidak tahu. Mori bersikap seolah Akutagawa hanya anggota biasa yang jika hilang maka apa boleh buat. Bos itu tetap memberikan banyak tugas pada tim mereka, namun Higuchi tidak tahan dengan sikap semua orang yang seperti melupakan Akutagawa yang lenyap begitu saja._

 _Akutagawa memang sering menghilang beberapa hari, paling lama seminggu. Jika sudah sebulan tidak ada kabar seharusnya orang-orang mulai melakukan pencarian terhadapnya. Karena tidak ada tindakan dari siapapun, akhirnya Higuchi mengajak Gin untuk ikut dalam pencarian ketua Black Lizard itu._

 _Tentu saja destinasi mereka adalah objek yang paling mungkin didatangi Akutagawa. Sudah lama sekali Higuchi mencari tahu tentang hubungan seniornya itu dengan Dazai Osamu. Gin memberi sumbangsih terbanyak dalam penjelasan tentang hidup yang pernah mereka jalani dan tentu saja setelah mengetahui semuanya Higuchi memiiki perasaan tersendiri._

 _Benci._

 _Orang di depannya ini telah membuat banyak luka padanya dan meski begitu Akutagawa tetap mengikuti langkahnya tanpa ragu._

 _(Dan tidak mengindahkan mungkin ada satu-dua orang yang dapat menuntunnya ke arah yang lebih baik)_

 _"Akutagawa-senpai pasti akan mengikuti apa yang kau suruh," Higuchi masih memandang sengit detektif muda itu. "Yang paling mencurigakan cuma kau."_

 _"Bagaimana dengan musuh-musuh yang sudah dikalahkannya?" Dazai membalas tatapannya dengan mata sinis, hampir persis dengan matanya dulu saat masih di mafia. Dicurigai terus membuatnya tidak tahan untuk membalas ucapan-ucapan mereka. "Aku tidak menyuruh Akutagawa-kun apapun dan mungkin sebaiknya kalian mulai berpikir tentang kemungkinan adanya orang luar yang menculiknya dan—"_

 _"Jadi kau bilang Akutagawa-senpai lemah?!"_

 _Tidak. Dazai tidak menjawab, namun senyumannya dapat diartikan dalam berbagai makna. Higuchi mengambil kesimpulan akan ejekan yang menjadi jawabannya._

 _"Gin, serang dia!" Segera setelah perintah keluar dari mulutnya, Gin mencoba untuk menggoreskan sedikit leher mantan penolongnya dulu itu, hanya saja Dazai sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut dan telah melepaskan diri dari Gin._

 _Gin pun adalah orang yang naïf bagi Dazai. Meski ia tahu sejak Higuchi mengajaknya untuk menyerang Dazai kapan saja, gadis itu pasti akan ragu untuk benar-benar melukainya. Ada perasaan sensitif di sana. Utang budi, itu yang banyak orang bilang._

 _Dia tidak mungkin menyerang orang yang dianggap kakaknya sangat berharga._

 _Higuchi yang melihat kegagalan itu langsung menembakan pistolnya ke arah Dazai yang berlari ke arahnya. Tangan pria itu lebih cepat dari jemari Higuchi yang menekan pelatuk. Dazai memasang pengaman pada pistol tersebut dan melepaskannya dari pegangan Higuchi. Wanita itu menghindar dengan cepat dan berusaha mengambil kembali senjatanya, yang sayangnya ditendang entah ke mana oleh Dazai._

 _Gin menyergap dengan cepat, namun lagi-lagi keraguan tersirat dari matanya sehingga pisaunya meleset dari sasaran. Higuchi yang geram akhirnya mengambil pisau lipat yang disimpannya di dalam kantong dan berusaha menyerang Dazai tanpa ragu._

 _Higuchi memang wanita naïf, namun ada kalanya ia benar-benar serius. Dan benar saja, niat menyerangnya itu benar-benar nyata sehingga pisaunya mengenai leher Dazai yang sedikit lengah karena sedang menghindari serangan Gin. Keduanya memilih untuk mundur. Mereka tidak melihat ada darah keluar dari sana._

 _"Ah-" Dazai mengawali pembicaraan setelah pertarungan terhenti. "Kalau aku dibunuh oleh wanita cantik sepertimu, aku akan senang sekali."_

 _Bawahan Akutagawa itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia yakin tadi serangannya benar-benar tepat, namun Dazai yang tidak merasakan sakit adalah bukti kegagalannya. "Cih. Kali ini kami mundur. Aku pasti akan mendatangimu lagi jika ternyata Akutagawa-senpai kau bawa pergi."_

 _"Hei, aku bukan penculik."_

 _Saat ada langkah kaki mendekati daerah ini, keduanya langsung menghilang. Dazai yang masih berdiam diri di tempat akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah karena efek goresan pisau itu akhirnya muncul. Darah mulai mencuat dari dalam perban yang melingkari lehernya. Rasa sakitnya sangat luar biasa, Dazai hanya bisa tertawa kecil sembari berusaha berdiri dan pergi ke kantor agensi dengan santai._

* * *

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Dazai- _san_." Atsushi masih mengamati perban di tubuhnya yang warnanya jauh lebih cerah dari yang lain. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau benci rasa sakit?"

"Atsushi- _kun_ perhatian sekali, ya." Dazai masih membolak-balik buku metode bunuh dirinya dengan santai. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak selemah itu. Lagipula aku memang ingin bolos kerja sementara."

"Uh, jadi itu alasannya." Atsushi menghela napas lega. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa seniornya itu justru ingin enaknya sendiri. "Ah, jangan membuat pekerjaanku menambah!"

Dazai melambaikan tangannya. "Maaf, deh. Kalau begitu mau aku traktir? Aku tahu restoran enak di sini yang mungkin kau suka."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Sekarang kerjakan dulu semua tugasmu. Kutunggu saat jam pulang nanti."

Itu sudah cukup untuk membayar rasa lelahnya, kan?

* * *

Betapa senangnya Atsushi saat Dazai memang benar-benar menunggu dan mengajaknya untuk makan bersama. Pemuda itu buru-buru mengunci pintu dan menikmati langkah demi langkah menuju restoran yang disarankan Dazai.

" _Chazuke_ … c _hazuke_ … aku ingin c _hazuke_ …" Atsushi bersenandung sepanjang perjalanan, membuat Dazai sedikit tersenyum akan sikap bocah disebelahnya ini.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada _chazuke_ di sana, lho."

"Apa?!" tampak kekecewaan bermunculan di wajah Atsushi. Ia tidak keberatan untuk menutupinya.

"Bercanda, bercanda. Tentu saja ada." Wajah Atsushi justru tambah suram dengan ucapannya. Lagi-lagi ia terkena tipu muslihat Dazai.

Mungkin jika mereka benar-benar sampai dan menghabiskan makanan di sana, itu akan benar-benar hari bersejarah bagi Nakajima Atsushi. Bagaimana tidak, Dazai yang terkenal akan kepelitannya itu (ya, ia selalu memohon pada Kunikida agar dibelikan makanan) dapat membelikannya makanan secara cuma-cuma.

Hanya saja langkah kaki keduanya dihadang oleh sesosok orang yang mereka kenal.

Orang itu mengenakan pakaian serba gelap dengan bagian dalamnya blus putih bergelombang seakan memberikan kesan kontras. Rambut hitam dengan ujung-ujungnya yang memutih juga merupakan imej yang dimilikinya. Tidak sedikit yang mengenal wajahnya—apalagi namanya—karena selebaran berisikan informasi tentang dirinya selalu hadir diberbagai dinding.

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke berdiri dengan tenangnya. Tangan kanannya selalu menjadi bagian yang menutupi mulutnya. Kali ini tidak ada batuk, tapi raut wajah seperti orang sakitnya itu selalu menunjukkan kesuramannya.

"—Akutagawa!" Atsushi duluan yang berucap. Anak ini sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan harimaunya jika musuhnya mengeluarkan monster kesayangannya itu.

Tidak ada respon dari orang yang dipanggil, matanya sibuk melihat orang yang berada di sebelah Atsushi. Tentu saja perhatian Akutagawa akan selalu teralih pada Dazai.

"Bagaimana rasa sakit itu?" dengan suara lantangnya, Akutagawa memberikan pertanyaan pada Dazai. Tatapannya terlalu lurus, bahkan terasa menusuk dan melewati objek yang ditatapnya.

"Yah, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Sakit sekali." Dazai memegangi lehernya dengan perlahan. "Apa mata orang-orang di _Port Mafia_ bermasalah? Mereka mencari orang yang jelas-jelas masih di sini."

"Yang kau maksud itu aku?"

"Ya."

Tangan yang menutupi mulutnya akhirnya dilepaskan. Sebuah senyuman menyeramkan mencuat dari wajah putih pucat Akutagawa. Atsushi yang tidak tahu apa-apa sudah bersiaga untuk merubah dirinya menjadi harimau.

"Aku pergi dari sana." Ujar Akutagawa singkat. "Aku tidak akan jadi kuat jika terus berada di sana."

"Apa tujuanmu kali ini?" mendadak Atsushi bertanya. Itu benar-benar tidak sengaja, mulutnya lah yang langsung bertanya begitu.

"Tujuan, ya…" Akutagawa sedikit merubah posisinya menjadi tegak. Dari belakang jubahnya terlihat Rashoumon ingin segera keluar dan menyerang orang di depan tuannya itu. Atsushi sudah merubah tangan kanannya menjadi lengan harimau dan berlari ke hadapan Rashoumon yang sudah berhasil keluar dan melesat dengan cepat.

Monster hitam itu berbelok menghindari Atsushi dan terus maju menuju Dazai.

Dazai tidak sedikitpun menghindar. Seluruh tubuhnya dapat menangkal kekuatan Rashoumon dengan _No Longer Human_ miliknya. Tangannya hampir menyentuh Rashoumon yang tiba-tiba berhenti mencapainya.

Menghindari Atsushi tapi mengincarnya. Saat hampir menyerang, ia justru berhenti. Akutagawa tentu tahu bahwa mengincarnya dengan Rashoumon adalah sia-sia, kan? Apa ini hanya gerakan putus asa?

Tidak.

Rashoumon sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya menghindari Atsushi. Monster itu mengenai sedikit bagian lengannya dan membuat luka kecil di sana. Seharusnya luka biasa itu dapat sembuh dalam sekejap, namun justru dari luka kecil itu muncul tulisan-tulisan yang tidak Atsushi ketahui. Tulisan itu semakin membesar dan mengikatnya. Akutagawa tidak membuang banyak waktu, Rashoumon miliknya kembali ke pemuda setengah harimau itu dan ikut mengikatnya.

Kini Atsushi terikat oleh dua macam kekuatan. Sulit bagi tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan gerakan untuk melepaskan diri

"Atsushi- _kun_!" Dazai setengah berteriak. Ia mencari ujung dari tulisan-tulisan yang berasal dari luka Atsushi dan menemukan seseorang berjubah hitam dengan topeng menutupi wajahnya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja," orang itu menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat dengan tulisan itu bagai sedang menggerakan boneka. "anak itu akan kubunuh."

"Kau… orang yang waktu itu." Dazai masih ingat saat pertemuannya setelah sekian lama dengan Fyodor Dostoyevsky, seseorang menembak perutnya dari kejauhan. Orang itu mengenakan jubah serba hitam dengan topeng yang persis seperti yang digunakan pengguna kekuatan yang mengikat Atsushi ini.

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu." Pria itu menanggapinya dengan tidak niat.

Akutagawa melangkah melewati Atsushi. Rashoumonnya masih menjadi kuat dan bersatu dengan kekuatan pria bertopeng itu untuk mengikatnya. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa jarak dari Dazai. "Aku memiliki resolusi baru."

Anjing Port Mafia itu tidak menunggu Dazai untuk membalasnya. Rashoumon melonggarkan ikatannya dan akhirnya melepaskan diri dari sana, benda itu memasuki jubah Akutagawa lagi. Akutagawa berlari dengan niatan menyerang Dazai dengan tangan kosong, tentu saja mantan atasannya itu dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

Dazai akan segera melayangkan tinju pada lawannya. Aneh. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan hal ini. Dulu tangannya dipenuhi dengan luka dan goresan yang bukan berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Semuanya berasal dari Akutagawa. Sesi latihan yang dulu mereka lakukan selalu membuat tangan Dazai tidak terlihat indah.

Terakhir ia lihat Akutagawa masih belum bisa memperkuat pertahanan fisiknya dan ia yakin hal itu masih berlaku hingga sekarang.

Hanya saja Akutagawa berhasil menghindar dan menendang mentornya itu dengan tenaga berlebih. Dazai yang menyadari adanya serangan dadakan seperti itupun terjungkal ke belakang. Atsushi menjerit, kekuatan harimaunya sedikit demi sedikit sudah mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari kekuatan yang mengikatnya.

Pria maniak bunuh diri itu tidak mengambil waktu lama untuk bangkit dan menghindari serangan lanjutan darinya. Kali ini seluruh tubuhnya sudah tidak segan-segan untuk melawan Akutagawa dengan kekuatan penuh. Salah satu tangannya sukses melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya namun itu tidak membuat Akutagawa merintih kesakitan ataupun mundur. Dengan kekuatan bak monster, kepalanya ia benturkan ke kepala Dazai dengan sangan kencang. Tangannya meninju perut Dazai yang tidak sempat dilindungi.

Dazai terbatuk keras dan memilih mundur. Ia dapat mendengar teriakan Atsushi dari kejauhan dan merasakan pria di belakangnya tidak berada jauh darinya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan saat kekuatannya berhasil dilepaskan Atsushi ia akan menyerangnya dari belakang, namun yang harus dikhawatirkan Dazai sekarang adalah Akutagawa. Anak itu menyeka mulutnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Senyum maniaknya tidak membuat Dazai takut, tapi saat Akutagawa berlari kembali ke arahnya lah yang membuat Dazai harus menghindar.

Ia sudah menduga tenaga anak itu tidaklah begitu berubah dengan yang dulu. Jadi Dazai menendang tubuhnya dengan lututnya, Akutagawa hampir terjatuh, tapi ia masih sempat untuk memukul bagian leher Dazai sehingga pria itu berteriak kesakitan.

Akutagawa seperti ingin memberikan serangan terakhir pada orang di depannya yang hampir menggelepar karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah terkena serangan telak, hanya saja Atsushi sudah berhasil lepas dari jeratan kekuatan pria bertopeng dan berusaha menerkam Akutagawa yang terlihat lengah.

Akutagawa melompat dari terkaman harimau tersebut. Atsushi mengambil sela di waktu tersebut untuk melindungi Dazai. Melihat keduanya yang seperti membuat benteng perlindungan itu, Akutagawa memilih tidak mendekat dan pergi ke arah pria bertopeng itu. Sepertinya mereka rekan yang saling mengenal.

"Tujuanku sekarang hanyalah untuk mengalahkanmu, Dazai Osamu." Tangan Akutagawa kembali menutupi mulutnya. Kali ini batuk kecil keluar dari sana. "Aku akan datang lagi dan memastikan kau akan mati di tanganku."

Dua pria serba gelap itu tidak menanti respon apa-apa dari keduanya dan lenyap begitu saja, meninggalkan ribuan tanda tanya di benak Dazai dan Atsushi.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: Adegan gelut kenapa susah ya... Seru sih buat belajar bayangin gerakan kesanakemari, tapi nyatanya kalo ditulis jadi susah dan terkesan diulang2.

Setelah dipikir2 fic ini satu chapter alur maju terus chapter selanjutnya alur mundur. Kayaknya klemarklemer bgt ya wkkaka


	4. A Newfound Team

**_—Sebulan yang lalu, setelah Akutagawa memutuskan bergabung dengan kelompok Fyodor—_**

Di depannya terdapat sebuah bangunan tak terpakai yang letaknya berada jauh dari pusat kota Yokohama. Akutagawa merasa bodoh sekali saat ini, bagaimana bisa Port Mafia tidak menyadari bahwa musuh bersembunyi di bangunan dua lantai tak terpakai di bagian selatan?

Fyodor mengajaknya masuk ke sana. Dari luar terlihat tidak ada lampu—apalagi listrik—di dalamnya, namun saat keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam, Akutagawa menemukan lampu temaram di tengah ruangan. Di sana ada meja kayu bundar. Di sekelilingnya terdapat lima kursi yang lebih dari setengah bagiannya sudah diisi oleh tiga orang. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan, tapi Akutagawa dapat mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang ada di sana.

Di bagian kiri ia dapat melihat pria gila _golem_ yang ia kalahkan di gua (bagaimana mungkin orang ini bisa kabur setelah polisi menangkapnya?). Ivan Goncharov masih menampakkan wajah penuh senyum maniaknya, tapi kali ini lebih menjijikan dari yang dulu, Akutagawa pikir, karena Ivan menatap Fyodor dengan sangat terobsesi.

"Dostoyevsky- _sama_!" ia berseru dan berdiri, berencana untuk menghampiri pria yang dipanggilnya. Fyodor memberinya tanda untuk tetap berada di tempatnya semula, yang dengan bodohnya dituruti olehnya.

(Wajahnya masih menampakkan kegilaan akan Fyodor Dostoyevsky)

Di bagian ujung yang berlawanan dari arah datangnya Akutagawa dan Fyodor, ia dapat melihat seseorang dengan pakaian aneh layaknya pemain sirkus. Rambut blondenya yang berantakan terlihat mencuat dari sela-sela topi itu dan sebagian ada yang memanjang hingga melewati bahunya dan ia—tunggu, kepang?—ikat. Ia mengenakan penutup mata bermotif kartu _diamond_ di salah satu matanya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat gila seperti Ivan, namun Akutagawa dapat merasakan ketidaknormalan hanya dari gaya berpakaiannya itu saja

"Dos- _kun_ , kali ini siapa yang kau bawa?" Pria itu bertanya dengan suaranya yang menawan.

Fyodor menarik kursi yang berlawanan arah dan duduk. Ia mempersilakan Akutagawa untuk segera duduk di sebelahnya. "Namanya Akutagawa Ryuunosuke."

"Oh-Boleh aku memanggilmu Aku- ** _kun_**?" ia terlihat senang dengan suara yang terdengar begitu asyik dengan ucapannya sendiri. "ya, Aku- _kun_. Itu cocok sekali untukmu."

"Dia Nikolai Gogol." Fyodor mengabaikan ucapan pria itu. Akutagawa yang melihatnya pun mengikuti gesturnya.

Akutagawa melirik orang terakhir yang menempati kursi di bagian kanan serta tepat berada di sebelahnya (ia bersyukur kursi yang didudukinya berada jauh dari si maniak itu). Pria yang satu ini adalah orang yang pernah ia temui dua kali. Satu saat pertemuan pertamanya di pelabuhan yang terdapat kapal pesiar terbakar dan satu lagi saat Akutagawa mencari tahu tentang pelaku penyerangan para pengguna kekuatan.

Nathaniel Hawthrone.

Pria ini awalanya sangat religius. Pakaian bak pendeta dengan kalung salib serta kitab suci selalu menjadi satu paket yang membuat Akutagawa memanggilnya _Irmao_. Namun entah apa yang terjadi padanya kini ia hanya memakai jubah hitam berantakan dengan topeng (benda itu tidak digunakannya sekarang, benda itu berada di atas meja dengan beberapa retakan terlihat di sekeliling topeng tersebut). Rambutnya yang dulu terlihat rapih kini berantakan dan tak teratur.

Akutagawa sempat mendeduksi apa yang terjadi pada pria itu. Saat pertemuan keduanya dengan Hawthrone, pria itu sama sekali tidak mengenali Akutagawa sama sekali. Wajahnya datar, dengan mata yang terkesan kosong dan tanpa tujuan.

Dicuci otak. Itulah yang paling terpikirkan olehnya.

Dan kemungkinan besar penyebabnya adalah…

"Aku yakin kau dan sang Pendeta sudah saling kenal. Jadi kita mulai saja." Fyodor mengehentikan lamunan Akutagawa. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada Hawthrone ke arah lain. "Bagaimana kondisi _mereka_ , Gogol?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik," Gogol mengeluarkan kartu dan memainkannya. "Pushkin sudah tidak ada harapan lagi."

Meski Akutagawa tidak tahu menahu soal mereka yang dimaksud, tapi ia tahu tentang siapa Pushkin, pria gemuk tanpa kemampuan khusus yang dapat membuat virus, yang berhasil ditangkap oleh dua organisasi kuat di Yokohama itu.

"Aku memang berniat _memutusnya_." Fyodor memberikan jeda. "Jika kelompok tempat Dazai- _kun_ bernaung itu sudah memulai pergerakan, beritahu aku."

"Baik."

"Tunggu, Daza—" Akutagawa berniat menginterupsi namun sepertinya ada yang juga sama gesitnya untuk memotong ucapannya.

"Jangan terbawa emosi begitu, Akutagawa- _kun_." Fyodor menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan senyuman lembut. "Membicarakannya memang tidak membawa hal baik, jadi mari kita ganti topik pembicaraan."

Akutagawa menunggu akan pernyataan perang ataupun tugas membunuh orang. Suasana semakin mencekam saat Fyodor memutuskan hal tersebut. Ivan semakin antusias, Gogol yang sejak tadi berbicara dengannya juga semakin fokus, bahkan Hawthrone terlihat memberikan minat. Akutagawa dengan pundaknya yang terlihat kaku pun semakin serius.

"Nama yang cocok untuk kelompok kita apa, ya?"

Sungguh tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benak Akutagawa akan pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut orang ini. Fyodor Dostoyevsky adalah orang yang misterius, orang yang memiliki mata yang jika dilihat maka akan terasa begitu dalamnya kekosongan di sana. Senyum misteriusnya yang bagai campuran dewa dan iblis pun juga bagian dari dirinya. Singkatnya Fyodor adalah pria berbahaya dan pertanyaan seperti saran akan nama kelompok merupakan hal yang sangat berjauhan darinya.

"Bagaimana dengan _Doll of The Death_ , Dostoyevsky- _sama_?" Ivan mendahului.

"Uh, ada yang lain?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan yang dulu?" Hawthrone akhirnya angkat bicara setelah berdiam diri sejak kedatangan keduanya. " _Rats in The House of The Dead_."

"Kita kedatangan anggota baru yang spektakuler!" Fyodor meninggikan nadanya dengan riang, memberi suasana cerah—yang diakui Akutagawa agak berefek—di dalam ruangan ini. "kita harus membuat nama baru."

Suaranya kembali menurun dan agak serius kali ini. "Lagipula tujuan kita sudah berubah dari yang sebelumnya."

Hawthrone tidak menjawabnya. Ia memejamkan mata, seperti sedang memikirkan ide nama yang cocok untuk mereka. Akutagawa menatap Gogol yang tidak kunjung memberikan saran lain.

"Bagaimana dengan _Angel In The Sky_?" Gogol melanjutkan suasana riang yang sempat terhenti dengan suaranya yang terdengar ceria. "Malaikat itu tempatnya di langit, kan?"

 _Terima kasih atas informasinya_ , ucap Akutagawa dalam hati. Fyodor terlihat sedikit menimbang dari ucapannya. Akutagawa mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena bisa saja selanjutnya pria ini akan menanyakan saran padanya.

Ia tidak terpikirkan apapun.

"Aku tidak menolaknya," Fyodor menanggapi kemudian. "tapi mungkin kita butuh sedikit modifikasi."

" _Fallen Angel_?"

"Hm, aneh."

" _Angel of Death_?"

"Dengan gaya berpakaian kita yang begini?"

(Akutagawa berjengit)

"Ah, aku sudah buntu." Gogol memunduri kursinya dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas meja. "Buntu. Buntu. Buntu. Kita ini malaikat, kan? Aku yakin dengan unsur malaikat di dalamnya, kelompok kita akan menjadi yang mencolok. Aku pikir nama itu begitu ba—"

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Akutagawa- _kun_?" Fyodor memotong rentetan ucapan Gogol yang dirasa tidak ada ujungnya itu. Akutagawa terlihat gelagapan (di dalam pikirannya. Wajahnya masih memasang tampang datar dan tidak peduli) akan respon yang tepat.

"Kenapa harus malaikat?" Akutagawa kehabisan akal dan berbalik menanya. Ia harus mendapat gambaran yang tepat sebelum mengambil keputusan. kalian itu pembunuh." _Aku juga_.

"Bukan membunuh," lagi-lagi senyuman misterius itu diberikannya pada Akutagawa. "tapi pembersihan. Pembersihan para pendosa."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Analoginya begini. Jika sebuah kapal mengalami karam dan tenggelam lalu penumpangnya mengambil pelampung untuk menyelamatkan diri dan selamat." Fyodor membuka semua jarinya, membuat angka sepuluh. "Anggaplah tidak ada sekoci dan terdapat sepuluh penumpang di sana. Hanya ada sembilan pelampung yang tersedia.

"Saat itu semua panik. Orang yang dikenal baik pun tidak sempat dipikirkan lantaran air sudah hampir melahap habis kapal tersebut. Mereka berebut pelampung itu hingga kesembilan pelampung sudah mendapatkan penggunanya. Seseorang harus menerima nasibnya dan memilih antara menceburkan diri ke dasar laut kemudian mati terbawa ombak atau membiarkan diri tenggelam bersama kapal yang sudah hancur ini.

"Sekarang anggaplah kita—orang yang memiliki kekuatan khusus—adalah sembilan orang beruntung. Pelampung itu adalah kekuatan yang kita punya dan daratan adalah harapan kita. Entah dalam jangka waktu sebentar atau lama, kita akan mencapai daratan dengan tanpa kesulitan. Ada jaminan bernama pelampung yang dapat memberikan kita kepastian akan hidup pasti terus berjalan hingga kita sampai di sana.

"Tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang ditinggal. Ia tidak memiliki pelampung—tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus—itu. Ia hanya memiliki dua pilihan dan tidak ada jaminan bahwa ia akan terus hidup. Tanpa sadar rantai makanan diduduki oleh yang diberkati kekuatan khusus.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Mereka yang ingin terus hidup dengan tanpa kekuatan. Aku ingin membuat mereka bisa merasakan kedamaian di dunia yang berbahaya ini. Aku ingin membersihkan dunia ini dari para _pendosa_."

Fyodor berhenti sejenak. Ia memasang wajah ceria setelahnya. "Maka dari itu! Aku sangat setuju dengan saran Gogol- _kun_ untuk memuat istilah 'malaikat' di dalam nama kita."

 _Cara berpikir yang ekstrim_ , pikir Akutagawa. Apakah orang ini sadar akan ucapannya sendiri? Fyodor bilang ia ingin membersihkan dunia ini dari para pendosa, dari para pengguna kekuatan khusus, dan di lain sisi Fyodor sendiri adalah salah satunya!

Akutagawa tidak suka dengan pemikiran seperti itu. Sejak dulu ia selalu memegang prinsip 'orang lemah harus membuat jalan untuk orang kuat'. Akutagawa memang orang yang lemah, sangat lemah, dan dengan diberkati kekuatan seperti Rashoumon, ia dapat membuat jalan untuk dirinya sendiri sehingga menjadi kuat seperti sekarang ini.

 _Orang lemah yang hanya berdiam diri dan menerima nasib hanyalah orang bodoh. Untuk apa menyelamatkan yang seperti itu?_

Memangnya apa yang mereka dapat dari melenyapkan seluruh pemilik kekuatan? Kedamaian dunia? Jangan bercanda. Memangnya mereka pikir dengan begitu orang akan hidup sebagaimana mestinya? Ada hal yang tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan kemampuan manusia biasa. Saat kau tidak berdaya dan melihat teman-temanmu terbunuh tepat di depan matamu, kau akan berharap akan adanya kekuatan—apapun itu—di luar kemampuan biasa agar bisa membalas perbuatan orang-orang tersebut.

Mereka adalah pembunuh. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Tapi mereka berani menamai diri mereka sebagai 'malaikat'. Akutagawa tidak menampik bahwa dirinya juga sama dengan mereka.

 _Kelompok ini menarik sekali._

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan _Decay of Angels_?" Akutagawa sedikit tersenyum sinis. "kita semua malaikat yang sudah busuk, kan?"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: Uh, ini masih nyoba nangkep karakterisasinya Gogol yang bipolar itu tapi beloman keliatan…

Ternyata emang alurnya maju mundur ya…. Yasudahlah apa bole buat.

(btw di sini ada Death Note reference, dan merujuk ke karakter yang 8 (mungkin 9 kalo ini kena uploadnya jam 12 lewat) hari lalu ultahnya saya lupakan orz oh well anggaplah ini penebusan atas lagi2 lupa ultahmu)

Aaah ultah Kunikida juga kelewatan. Gak ada ide samsek. Tapi mungkin bakal buat fic kuni yang sangat telat di masa depan..


	5. Better Figure It Now

Dazai menikmati malam yang tenang di bar kecil yang bahkan namanya tidak dapat diingatnya. Pekerjaan hari ini tidak terasa melelahkan setelah segelas jus diletakkan tepat di depannya oleh seorang pelayan cantik (yang lagi-lagi tidak mau menerima proposalnya akan bunuh diri bersama dengannya). Ia menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan tempat _owner_ meracik.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pertemuan mengejutkannya dengan Akutagawa. Tidak perlu bagi Dazai untuk menerka setiap ucapan yang diberikan anak itu, Dazai sudah mencari tahu tentang pria bertopeng yang menjadi rekannya. Kemungkinan besar adalah Nathaniel Hawthrone, pria mantan anggota _Guild_ yang sudah terpecah. Kekuatannya yang bernama Samonji memungkinkan darah menjadi tameng ataupun senjata seperti layaknya Rashoumon milik Akutagawa.

Ia tidak sendirian di sini. Kursi disebelahnya sudah terisi oleh Hirotsu Ryuurou yang menyibukkan diri dengan kepulan asap rokok miliknya. Dazai tidak terganggu oleh asap tersebut, ia justru terganggu dengan alunan musik kuno yang sengaja dipasang di dalam bar ini yang memberikan kesan klasik tersendiri.

 _Yah, setidaknya Hirotsu-san menikmatinya._

"Jadi apa yang kau dapat, Dazai- _kun_?" Hirotsu menyundutkan rokok miliknya ke asbak yang baru saja diberikan _owner_. Ia tampak lelah, mungkin habis selesai mengerjakan misi.

Dazai menimbang banyak hal beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. Wajahnya tidak pernah menoleh pada pria tua di sebelah kirinya, matanya terfokus pada gelas jusnya yang masih penuh. "Aku baru bertemu dengan Akutagawa- _kun_."

"Kapan?"

"Tiga hari lalu." Hirotsu sedikit menoleh pada mantan atasannya itu. Dapat terasakan dari sela-sela tatapannya sebuah keinginan untuk tahu lebih lanjut. Dazai yang tahu hal itupun meneruskan. "Ia datang bersama dengan _rekan barunya_ dan menyerangku."

"Oh, luka di lehermu itu?"

"Bukan, itu perbuatan Higuchi- _san_."

"Belakangan ini ia terlalu banyak tekanan. Dengan hilangnya Akutagawa-kun pasti ia semakin lepas kendali." Hirotsu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Ucapannya lebih terdengar seperti permintaan maaf tak langsung.

"Aku paham, kok. Aku tidak mempedulikannya." Tangan Dazai menyentuh gelas jusnya. "Chuuya juga menyerangku. Lebih dulu dari Higuchi- _san_. Kenapa mafia suka sekali mengincar leher orang?"

 _Karena itulah titik vital yang dapat melumpuhkan lawan._ Hirotsu yakin ia tahu jawabannya, jadi pria tua itu tidak menjawab. Mereka melanjutkannya dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Dazai beradu pandang dengan gelas jusnya dan Hirotsu yang memerhatikan susunan gelas yang berada di meja penyajian.

"Apa yang Akutagawa- _kun_ bilang padamu?" Hirotsu yakin apabila ada pertemuan antar keduanya pasti sang anjing Port Mafia akan mengatakan sesuatu. Bukanlah hal langka bagi orang yang sudah hidup dan besar di dunia penuh kekerasan bernama mafia untuk tahu Akutagawa Ryuunosuke sangatlah menghormati Dazai Osamu.

Dulu ataupun sekarang.

"Dia bilang dia pergi dari Port Mafia." Dazai akhirnya mengambil cangkir tersebut dan meminum isinya sedikit. "Dia bilang dia tidak akan menjadi kuat jika terus berada di sana."

 _Kabur?_

Tidak. Akutagawa adalah orang yang tidak takut akan kematian. Apalagi dosa. Ia bukanlah pria yang akan lari terbirit-birit saat menyadari apa yang dilakukannya salah dan melakukan langkah pengampunan berupa kabur dari Port Mafia seperti atasannya itu.

 _Pasti ada alasan lain dari kepergiannya._

Dazai bertopang dagu sembari memasang wajah bosan. "Dan lagi-lagi dia bilang hal bodoh seperti tujuannya sekarang adalah untuk mengalahkanku atau apalah."

(Dan bukankah Akutagawa sendiri tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, bahkan dalam delusi sekalipun?)

"Kau punya petunjuk?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Hirotsu tidak tahu sejauh mana kadar Dazai menutupi sesuatu. Mereka berdua memang sering memberikan informasi yang berarti, namun bukan berarti mereka akan terbuka dalam segala hal. Ada hal yang tidak dapat diberikan pada yang lain. Hirotsu tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak punya hak untuk menyanggah hal itu.

(Ia tidak perlu memberitahu Dazai tentang keadaan Akutagawa sebelum menghilang ataupun keadaan Port Mafia sekarang secara jelas)

Ia yakin Dazai juga menyimpan banyak hal seperti apa langkah selanjutnya yang diambil agensinya, apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Akutagawa selain hal itu, dan…

Apa yang dapat disimpulkannya dari gerak-gerik Akutagawa.

"Apa aku harus bilang pada Nakahara- _kun_?"

"Tidak. Kita tahan dulu." Dazai berdiri, berniat untuk segera pergi dari sana. "Aku akan mencari tahu sesuatu. Hirotsu- _san_ fokus saja pada Black Lizard dan Port Mafia secara menyeluruh."

* * *

Malam ini sudah menjadi hari ketiga bagi Nakajima Atsushi untuk berusaha tidur dan gagal. Bagaimana tidak, pikirannya selalu didominasi oleh pertemuannya dengan Akutagawa yang tidak dapat dimengertinya sama sekali. Ia tahu betul Akutagawa sangat menghormati Dazai lantas kenapa ia menyerang Dazai dengan brutal seperti itu? Dan apa yang dia bilang kemarin, keluar dari Port Mafia?

Atsushi memang sudah merasa aneh dengan menurunnya tingkat kriminalitas di Yokohama, namun ia tidak menyangka alasan terbesarnya adalah karena Akutagawa keluar dari sana. Pemuda pengguna Rashoumon itu tidak mengalami perubahan berarti, Atsushi masih dengan jelas menghapal gaya berpakaian monokrom miliknya, hanya saja cara bertarungnya kali ini memang sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Atsushi mengetahui bahwa Akutagawa dapat bekerja sama dengan orang lain (selain dirinya, yang tentu saja merasa terpaksa karena keadaan yang mendesak). Rashoumonnya yang kuat itu disatukan dengan kekuatan milik orang lain, Atsushi masih ingat jelas ikatan kuat dari dua kekuatan yang mengikat dirinya. Kekuatan yang mereka miliki terlihat sama, hanya bentuknya saja yang berbeda.

Hal aneh yang benar-benar membuat Atsushi tidak mengerti tentangnya adalah keinginannya untuk menghabisi Dazai. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Akutagawa sangat menginginkan pujian dari Dazai. Keikutsertaannya dalam misi yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama adalah karena dirinya ingin diakui oleh si maniak bunuh diri itu.

Saat mengerjakan misi bersama untuk menangkap si pengguna virus pun Akutagawa masih menampakkan sosok penuh keyakinan akan menyelesaikan tugas itu dengan sempurna, lantas kenapa sekarang ia berubah drastis?

Atsushi tidak merasa ada keganjilan sesaat setelah mereka membuat janji, para bawahan Fyodor Dostoyevsky pun sudah tertangkap, kenapa ia bisa berubah haluan seperti itu hanya dalam sebulan?

Sebenarnya Atsushi selalu merasa aneh dengan hubungan yang dimiliki Dazai dengan Akutagawa. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di antara keduanya—Dazai pun tidak terlihat untuk menceritakannya—yang seperti penuh tanda tanya itu. Rasanya ajaib sekali bagi Atsushi saat tahu ada orang yang memiliki tingkat obsesi setinggi itu. Dazai memang sebuah kasus istimewa, Atsushi pun selalu tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang sepasang mata coklat itu lihat, tapi bukan berarti ia akan terobsesi segila Akutagawa.

 _Mungkin jika ada waktu aku akan tanya._

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" Seseorang dari luar bertanya. Atsushi yang yakin sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara macam apapun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Kyouka.

Atsushi menggeser lemari tempatnya tidur dan menemukan Kyouka yang masih terjaga dengan posisi duduk bersimpuh serta menatapnya dalam-dalam. Atsushi memberinya jawaban dengan tergesa-gesa. "Yah, ada banyak hal yang kupikirkan."

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kepulanganmu tiga hari lalu?" Kyouka tidak terlihat mencurigainya, mungkin bagi orang yang baru mengenalnya ini akan terlihat seperti interogasi tapi tidak, Kyouka memang seorang pengamat yang baik.

Dan Atsushi tahu ia tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Waktu itu aku bertemu Akutagawa." Jawab Atsushi, merasa sia-sia jika berusaha menutupi sesuatu pada sang gadis. Lagipula ini bukanlah hal yang harus dirahasiakan, kan?

"Lalu?"

"Dia menyerangku dan Dazai- _san._ " Mata Kyouka melebar sedikit, rasa terancam mulai merasuki dirinya. Atsushi yang mengerti bahwa mendengar kalimat 'Akutagawa' dan 'menyerang' memang cukup memberikan kesan teror tersendiri baginya dan orang lain. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Dazai-san sedikit terluka karena serangannya.

"Dia bilang dia keluar dari Port Mafia karena tidak merasa dirinya akan menjadi kuat jika terus berada di sana. Apa menurutmu orang sepertinya memungkinkan untuk keluar dari sana?"

Kyouka menyentuh ponsel yang dikalunginya. "Aku tidak merasa orang itu memiliki keterikatan tersendiri dengan Port Mafia, tapi ia bukan orang yang akan keluar dan berhenti hanya karena alasan seperti itu."

Ia cukup setuju dengan pendapat Kyouka. Akutagawa adalah orang yang keras kepala dan sadis. Catatannya yang sudah jelas penuh dengan darah itu tidak mungkin keluar dari Port Mafia yang secara jelas memiliki kompatibilitas dengan kekuatannya.

 _Kalau pun keluar, ke mana ia pergi?_

Tentu saja tidak mungkin dirinya pergi ke Guild. Kelompok kriminal luar negeri itu sudah lama hancur karena dirinya dan Akutagawa sudah mengalahkan Fitzgerald dan menghacurkan kapal terbang raksasa mereka. Atsushi tidak dapat memikirkan kemungkinan lain tentang adanya organisasi yang dapat membuat Akutagawa tertarik—

 _Tunggu, bagaimana dengan kelompok Fyodor Dostoyevsky?_

Mereka berdua memang sudah mengalahkan kumpulan teroris yang berkumpul di gua, mereka juga sudah menangkap pria pembuat virus yang sudah menumbangkan direktur Fukuzawa, tapi mereka tidak menangkap Fyodor. Dazai memang berhasil memojokkan Fyodor namun teroris berbahaya itu berhasil kabur di detik-detik terakhir.

Mungkin ia harus menyarankan hal ini pada Dazai.

"Kyouka- _chan_ , mungkin kau tidak ingin mengingatnya tapi apa kau tahu hubungan Akutagawa dan Dazai- _san_ saat masih di Port Mafia?"

Sang gadis menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sendiri baru tahu _orang itu_ mantan anggota mafia."

* * *

Belakangan ini agensi tempat Atsushi bekerja sedang senggang. Tugas-tugas yang harus dikerjakan pekerjanya hanyalah sebatas pembuatan laporan, namun hari ini pengecualian karena Atsushi dan Kunikida mendapatkan misi untuk menyelidiki kasus usaha bunuh diri yang dilakukan beberapa orang.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan ini lebih cocok untuk Ranpo, namun sang detektif _super_ itu sedang mendalami beberapa kasus yang lebih berat dari itu sekaligus. Keduanya tidak menolak saat diberikan misi, hanya saja mereka dapat mendengar tangisan yang dibuat-buat oleh Dazai di sudut ruangan yang berharap dirinya bisa ikut dan mencoba metode bunuh diri tersebut.

Sejauh ini yang mereka ketahui hanyalah modus yang dilakukan sama. Mungkin awalnya ini terlihat seperti kasus usaha bunuh diri biasa, namun saat diteliti lebih dalam ternyata polisi menemukan kejanggalan dalam kondisi korban. Polisi tidak juga mendapat petunjuk pelaku setelah tiga korban dengan keadaan yang sama dan dalam interval waktu setiap dua hari sekali ditemukan, sehingga akhirnya mereka meminta tolong pada kantor detektif agensi untuk dicarikan petunjuk.

"Di laporan tertulis kasus ini terjadi setiap tiga hari setelah korban pertama ditemukan." Atsushi membolak-balikkan data laporan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Kunikida. "Berarti jika mengikuti pola seperti kasus sebenarnya maka hari ini adalah kasus keempat, ya?"

"Benar." Kunikida berjalan sigap dengan tanpa menatapnya. "Sebaiknya kau pelajari juga keadaan lokasi dan juga korbannya."

Atsushi melihat lebih detil isi laporan tersebut. Setiap korban ditemukan di suatu tempat secara acak dalam keadaan gantung diri. Di laporan memang tertulis gantung diri, tapi mereka tidak tahu pasti dengan apa para korban menggantung diri karena tidak adanya barang bukti di sana (paling hanya ada pisau lipat yang tidak membuktikan adanya relasi dengan keadaan korban). Polisi menemukan bekas jeratan seperti tali di leher mereka sehingga kasus ini dianggap sebagai kasus percobaan bunuh diri biasa.

Mereka tidak mati, mereka justru terlihat seperti berniat bunuh diri namun menggagalkan rencananya dengan memutuskan tali yang menjerat lehernya. Sidik jari yang ditemukan di pisau lipat hanyalah milik sang korban, dan tentu saja tidak ada tanda-tanda keberdaan orang lain. Setelah dilakukan pengecekan oleh tim forensik sendiri, para korban diberikan obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi agar mereka tidak segera sadar setelah seseorang datang menemukannya, maka dari itu polisi menyimpulkan ini adalah tindakan percobaan pembunuhan.

Kali ini korbannya bukan orang yang mempunyai kekuatan, jadi banyak yang tidak berasumsi akan Fyodor sebagai dalang dari kasus ini, namun pihak agensi tentu saja masih menempatkan orang itu sebagai tersangka utama.

Ada beberapa keraguan yang mengusik Kunikida. Teroris asal Rusia itu tidak pernah segan untuk membunuh orang sebelumnya, ia masih ingat jelas kasus kematian mendadak orang-orang pengguna kekuatan yang disebabkan kelompoknya. Ini jelas terlihat seperti pembunuhan secara acak, tapi Kunikida tidak dapat menghilangkan keraguannya tentang tidak ada satupun dari korban yang mati.

Tiga korban sebelumnya selalu dapat ditemukan entah oleh orang yang dikenalnya maupun orang asing yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka bertiga masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri jadi tidak bisa dimintai keterangan. Sepertinya pelaku memang sengaja memasang lokasi kejadian yang dapat diakses oleh orang awam.

 _Tujuannya apa?_

Kunikida menghentikan kerja otaknya yang sedang berusaha menganalisa dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju arah lokasi yang mungkin menjadi kasus keempat itu.

"Kunikida- _san._ " Atsushi menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, matanya terpejam seperti sedang berusaha konsentrasi terhadap sesuatu. "Kau dengar itu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku mendengar suara… seseorang merintih." Pemuda itu memasang kekuatan pendengaran harimaunya yang memiliki daya dengar puluhan kali lebih hebat dari milik manusia biasa. Atsushi menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Kunikida berdiri sekarang. "Aku rasa kita harus pergi ke sana untuk memastikan."

Seniornya menghela napas dalam-dalam, buku catatan pentingnya ia tutup rapat-rapat (Kunikida tidak sadar bahwa selama perjalan ia biarkan terbuka sedikit). "Tentu saja kita harus ke sana. Beritahu aku arahnya."

Fyodor dan kelompoknya yang mencurigakan itu memang masalah utama yang harus segera mereka awasi dan tangani, tapi kasus yang menyangkut nyawa orang tentu akan mendapat tempat utama dalam prioritas idealnya. Kunikida melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti Atsushi yang mulai berlari menuju suatu lokasi yang mungkin saja bisa jadi kasus keempat.

 _Kami pasti akan menyelesaikan_ _ **kasus**_ _ini._

 **To Be Continued  
**

* * *

Author's Note: Oke, akhirnya kepikir juga buat ngelanjutin fic-yang-idenya-pas-awalannya-doang ini.

(Sebenernya yang saya pikirin abis buat ch ini adalah: mampus apa yang gw buat, kenapa kasusnya gaje gitu wwwwww i want to die orz)

Alurnya masih maju mundur, tapi mungkin kedepannya (kalo ada, oke? Kalo ada...) bakal terus maju karena kayaknya capek bgt kalo uda ngebahas sebulan ke belakang Akutagawa ngapain aja (tapi saya emang suka banget HC di mana Akutagawa & Hawthrone jadi bespren /gak)

Yah, marilah berharap ide akan muncul untuk kedepannya. Saya suka banget sama HC di sini...


	6. Negotiation

— _ **Beberapa hari setelah Akutagawa bergabung dengan Decay of Angels—**_

Menyusuri hutan gelap tanpa lampu sebagai penerang bukanlah masalah bagi Akutagawa. Ia melangkah layaknya tanah yang dipenuhi cabang pohon ini sebagai jalanan aspal dengan lampu temaram di pinggirnya. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara sesuatu bergerak dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya—paling itu hanya hewan—ataupun langkah di belakangnya yang begitu tenang dan tanpa rasa takut.

Ya, ia tidak sendiri di sini. Fyodor memberikan misi padanya dan Hawthrone untuk mencuri data anggota Port Mafia di dalam salah satu markas kecilnya yang berlokasi di pinggiran kota Yokohama. Sejauh ini Akutagawa masih belum dapat terbiasa dengan sikap masing-masing anggota Decay of Angels meskipun sudah hampir dua minggu dirinya bergabung dengan kelompok besutan Fyodor ini.

Sebelumnya ia pernah mengerjakan misi dengan si pengguna golem—Ivan Goncharov—untuk menyerang sisa-sisa teroris yang berhasil kabur dari gua waktu itu. Akutagawa tidak berbuat banyak, ia hanya menangkap orang-orang lemah itu dengan Rashoumon dan melemparnya entah ke mana, Ivan-lah yang menyelesaikan semua dengan golem besarnya.

Dan Akutagawa paham betul bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak suka dengan Ivan. Pria gila itu selalu saja mengucapkan omong kosong yang memekakan telinga Akutagawa. Nama Fyodor tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya dengan embel-embel 'tuan' di antaranya. Sebenarnya Akutagawa sedikit penasaran kenapa ada orang se-terobsesi ini dengan orang lain, namun perasaannya yang tidak ingin berurusan banyak dengannya telah mengalahkan rasa ingin tahunya.

(Tapi Akutagawa sendiri tidak bisa menampik bahwa mungkin beberapa bagian dari pria itu sedikit banyak ada padanya—obsesinya pada Dazai mungkin di mata orang seperti itu juga. Akutagawa tidak ingin mengakuinya.)

Ia belum pernah bekerja dengan Gogol jadi tidak banyak yang bisa dinilai darinya. Gogol kerap mengerjakan tugas di balik meja bersama Fyodor. Akutagawa tidak pernah berminat untuk pekerjaan begitu jadi ia selalu menolak dan meminta untuk pekerjaan lapangan seperti ini.

Baginya dan Hawthrone ini sudah misi kedua kalinya mereka kerjakan bersama—misi pertama hanyalah mengantarkan 'kiriman' dari Fyodor untuk seorang informan yang identitasnya tidak ingin Akutagawa ketahui—dan kali ini ia pikir misinya cukup menantang setelah misi-misi biasa sebelumnya.

Menyusup ke dalam markas Port Mafia bukanlah perkara mudah, bahkan bagi Akutagawa sendiri. Penjagaan yang dimiliki organisasi itu cukuplah membuat penjahat ulung merinding ketakutan sebelum berhasil memasuki gerbang utama. Barisan penjaga dan pintu berkode sudah menunggu siapapun yang berniat mengacau dalam _domain_ mereka.

(Apalagi Akutagawa tidak bisa melakukan hal paling mudah untuk menyelesaikan misi ini segera—)

Akutagawa memejamkan matanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada inti pengerjaan misi kali ini. Ia datang ke sini bukan untuk membunuh. Rashoumon bisa mementalkan para penjaga ke sudut-sudut bangunan, tidak perlu menerjam mereka dengan monster hitam itu. Ia Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, orang yang dapat menempati janjinya meski pada musuhnya sekalipun—

Tentu saja Akutagawa tidak melupakan janjinya pada Atsushi. Meskipun keinginan membunuhnya begitu besar dan tak tertahankan, ia tidak ingin mengingkari janji yang sudah dibuatnya. Janji adalah janji, meskipun janji tersebut tak masuk akal—seperti saat dirinya berjanji akan memotong kaki Atsushi—ia pasti akan menepatinya dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Jadi Akutagawa terus berkonsentrasi, mencoba menahan gejolak haus darah yang sudah ditahannya selama dua minggu lebih ini.

"Di mana lokasi markasnya?" Hawthrone memecahkan konflik internal di dalam dirinya dengan bertanya demikian.

Akutagawa tidak berhenti, namun langkahnya seperti tersendat beberapa detik. "Sedikit lagi."

Ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang datang ke kepala Akutagawa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hawthrone berinisiasi untuk bertanya padanya. Meski mereka baru mengerjakan misi bersama dua kali, Akutagawa tidak pernah menemukan Hawthrone barang kali mengatakan sesuatu—yang Akutagawa pikir seperti basa-basi ini—pertama kali padanya.

Ia memang tidak mengharapkan dapat berhubungan baik dengan pengguna _Himonji_ , menjalankan misi tiap hari dengan sempurna, kemudian jadi tangan kanan Fyodor. Tidak, Akutagawa tidak pernah memiliki niatan seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah lupa sehari pun tentang rencana yang sempat terbesit pada saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Fyodor.

Mendapatkan keuntungan ganda.

Ya, Akutagawa ingin mendapatkan dua keuntungan dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Ia ingin dapat pengakuan dari Dazai dengan bergabung ke Decay of Angels dan menghancurkan kelompok kecil ini dalam satu tangkapan. Meski ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yokohama, ia tidak senang dengan keberadaan tikus-tikus dari luar kota tersebut.

Cara untuk mengalahkan Dazai memang belum berhasil didapatkannya, tapi setidaknya Akutagawa sudah harus memikirkan dengan apa dirinya menghancurkan Fyodor dan rekan-rekannya. Sebuah pertarungan antar pengguna bukanlah solusi terbaik yang keluar dari otaknya. Akutagawa sudah melakukan observasi terhadap kuatnya kamampuan mengendalikan darah milik Hawthrone, sulitnya menemukan titik lemah Ivan tanpa menyatu dengan kemampuan harimau milik Atsushi, serta betapa misterius dan berbahayanya Fyodor dan Gogol itu. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dalam pertarungan empat lawan satu jadi ia sudah mengeliminasi konfrontasi fisik sejak awal.

Diam-diam mundur dan melapor pada Port Mafia juga bukanlah hal baik. Fyodor bukanlah lawan yang bisa kau abaikan dan kau khianati diam-diam. Ia menyandang gelar Iblis dari Rusia bukanlah omong kosong belaka, Akutagawa yakin sekali gerak-geriknya dapat tercium bahkan jika dirinya sudah merencanakannya dengan sempurna. Alasan lain yang dimilikinya adalah melakukan hal pengecut seperti itu bukan gayanya, jadi Akutagawa menepis pemikiran seperti itu.

(Lagipula siapa yang bisa _mempercayai_ omongannya?)

Sebuah ide terakhir yang bisa dipikirkannya datang. Daripada menjadi pengkhianat dan bekerja sama dengan orang-orang Port Mafia, bagaimana jika ia membuat orang di _Decay of Angels_ berkhianat dan bekerja sama dengannya?

Memang bukan ide paling bagus, tapi ini merupakan satu-satunya solusi yang memiliki tingkat resiko paling kecil. Akutagawa dapat melakukan hal tersebut setiap hari tanpa perlu dicurigai Fyodor, ia juga tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk melakukannya. Akutagawa bukan orang yang pandai persuasif; ia benci keramaian, ia benci pembicaraan tak berguna, dan ia juga punya temperamen yang tinggi.

(Tapi ini cukup layak untuk dicoba, kan?)

Tapi siapa? Siapa orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan rekan sesama pengkhianat? Akutagawa tidak habis pikir akan adanya peluang satu dari empat orang tersebut dapat sejalan dengannya. Tujuan utamanya adalah menghancurkan Fyodor jadi pria itu tidak masuk hitungan, Gogol terlalu misterius dan tidak terlihat akan tertarik pada penawaran semacam ini, Akutagawa sangat membenci Ivan dan semua omong kosongnya jadi ia tidak akan mau mengajaknya berkomplot barang sedikit pun, lalu Hawthrone—

Ya, Hawthrone. Pria religius itulah yang paling bisa ia tolerir untuk bergabung dengannya. Pertarungan mereka dulu sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan berada di tangan Akutagawa jadi tidak sedikit pun ada dendam yang tersisa padanya. Dan dengan kondisinya sekarang yang seperti dihipnotis oleh Fyodor semakin mempermudah Akutagawa untuk mempengaruhinya.

 _Seseorang dengan hati dan perasaan yang kosong adalah mangsa paling mudah untuk dibodohi,_ sebuah suara terngiang di kepala Akutagawa sembari mengatakan demikian.

Memutuskan untuk mulai melancarkan strategi yang dimilikinya, Akutagawa memecahkan keheningan. "Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Fyodor?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya selama lebih dari semenit. Langkahnya yang tetap tenang seolah melupakan pertanyaan Akutagawa barusan. Pemuda pengguna Rashoumon itu berusaha mempertahankan emosinya. "Maksudku, _Decay of Angels_ , atau apapun namanya itu."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Akutagawa mengerti sekali bahwa itu adalah respon yang paling benar saat dirimu diberikan pertanyaan oleh orang asing yang pernah menjadi musuhmu. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi—Akutagawa hanya memastikan gerak-geriknya—karena apa yang akan ia ucapkan setelah ini pasti akan ditelan keras oleh si Pendeta dari Guild.

"Dulu kau bilang semua yang kau lakukan semata-mata demi _wanita itu._ " Akutagawa melambatkan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang saat pria di belakangnya sedikit terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. "Apa yang Fyodor lakukan pada wanita yang sudah kukalahkan itu?"

"Dia…" Mata Hawthrone kembali berubah seperti saat mereka bertemu kedua kalinya. Mata kosong penuh kehampaan yang seakan menyiratkan bahwa jiwa di dalam tubuh itu sudah tidak lagi mengerti apa yang terjadi tepat di depannya. "Menyelamatkan…nya…."

Ia dapat mengira-ngira hal apa yang menyebabkan Hawthrone menjadi boneka Fyodor. Mungkin sang Iblis Rusia itu mengiming-imingi Hawthrone dengan janji untuk menyelamatkan nyawa si wanita—Margareth Mitchell—yang telah dibuat setengah mati oleh Akutagawa. Si Pendeta, yang ia pikir sudah diajarkan untuk memiliki cinta kasih pada sesama dan berniat untuk menolong sesama rekan Guild, pasti mengiyakan apapun tawaran yang diberikan Fyodor dengan buta hingga berakhir terhipnotis seperti ini.

"Memangnya kau tahu jika dia benar-benar menyelamatkan wanita itu?" Akutagawa menekannya lagi.

"Dia… sedang diselamatkan… sekarang. Dari tempat itu… dari _pria itu_ …"

Tingkahnya yang bagai pengidap amnesia membuat Akutagawa jengah. "Kalau kau begitu yakin, di mana wanita itu sekarang? Seharusnya kau bisa melihatnya sekarang."

"Dia… diobati…"

"Markas kita memang punya banyak ruangan, tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan ada wanita itu di sana."

"Sudah selamat…"

"Kau selalu menggunakan kata 'dia' padanya. Apa kau sendiri ingat namanya siapa dan bagaiamana rupanya?"

Hawthrone menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah, mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan terakhir Akutagawa.

 _(Siapa namanya?)_

Seharusnya Hawthrone dapat mengingatnya dengan baik, kan? Wanita yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya, wanita yang terluka parah entah karena apa, wanita yang paling dicintainya—

(Bagaimana rupanya?)

Rambutnya yang panjang itu tidak pernah dilupakannya. Tidak, apa mungkin berambut pendek? Bagaimana dengan rambutnya yang bergelombang dan tertutupi topi? Senyum tulus dan lembut itu tentu saja menjadi sasaran kedua mata Hawthrone. Tidak, wanita itu tidak suka menebarkan senyum, ia bukan orang seperti itu—

"Aku tidak ingat." Jawabnya.

"Itu jawaban yang benar." Akutagawa memutar balik badannya tanpa berniat mendekati partnernya yang masih terdiam di posisi yang sama itu. "Kau tidak tahu siapa wanita yang kau _cintai_ itu. Kau juga tidak tahu apa Fyodor benar-benar menyelamatkannya atau tidak. Kau yang sekarang sedang dalam pengaruh manipulasi Fyodor sehingga tidak sadar kalau wanita yang kau cari tidak pernah ada di sini."

"Fyodor… tidak mungkin begitu." Hawthrone membalas. "Pria itu sudah berjanji padaku."

"Dan kau termakan tipu dayanya."

 _Tipu dayanya._

 _ **Tipu dayanya.**_

Hawthrone memegangi kepalanya. Ucapan Akutagawa barusan terus terngiang di kepalanya. Orang di depannya ini bicara omong kosong, tidak mungkin Fyodor Dostoyevsky mengingkari janjinya. Ia masih ingat wanita itu yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan kasur yang empuk. Luka di tubuhnya sudah berangsung hilang dan wajahnya yang sangat damai memberikan kenyamanan padanya.

Itu pasti kenyataan! Orang asing—Akutagawa—ini pasti ingin menipunya. Fyodor sudah menjelaskan semua hal tentang keadaan si wanita padanya setiap hari jadi itu pasti kenyataannya. Akutagawa dapat mengatakan apapun yang diinginkannya namun ia tidak akan mempercayainya.

Dan hal tersebut adalah kesimpulannya.

"Semua yang dikatakan Fyodor tidak ada yang salah." Ucapnya dengan mantap, tanpa terlihat kosong, diikuti dengan langkah kakinya yang berjalan ke depan. "Wanita itu menungguku menyelesaikan misi."

Akutagawa menggertakan giginya saat konklusi yang dimiliki Hawthrone tidak sejalan dengannya.

 _Pria ini sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi._

* * *

"Apa kau berhasil?"

Akutagawa baru saja memasuki tempat persembunyian kelompok barunya. Penghuninya kali ini tidaklah banyak, hanya ada Gogol yang berkutat dengan buku-buku di ruang perpustakaan (yang Akutagawa baru tahu bangunan ini menyediakan ruangan seperti itu) serta Fyodor yang sedang menikmati alunan musik di ruangan utama dan seketika menghentikannya untuk menyambut kedatangan Akutagawa dengan bertanya demikian. Ia berpisah dengan Hawthrone setelah misi selesai.

"Tentu saja." Akutagawa melemparkan sebuah map coklat ke meja. Isinya yang begitu banyak membuat kapasitas map tersebut tidak lagi kuat untuk menampung kertas-kertas di dalamnya. "Itu hal mudah."

Misi yang diberikannya barusan adalah menyusup ke dalam Port Mafia untuk mengambil dokumen rahasia yang disimpan oleh organisasi di sana. Ia tidak langsung menyetujuinya—tentu saja—Akutagawa sempat menimbang banyak hal sebelum mengiyakan permintaan tersebut.

Pertama, ia tidak sama sekali merasa bersalah untuk mencuri apapun dari sana. Akutagawa sejak awal sadar akan keikutsertaannya ke dalam kelompok Fyodor berarti pengkhianatan pada Port Mafia, jadi tidak ada satupun sesal yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam pikirannya sehingga membuatnya ragu.

Kedua, ia sudah membuat banyak peta pikiran dari informasi apa yang berusaha didapatkan Fyodor. Dokumen yang dimintanya itu data anggota Port Mafia yang sudah lama. Akutagawa sempat bertanya-tanya untuk apa diriya menginginkan informasi tersebut. _Aku hanya ingin menentukan berapa orang yang akan kita hadapi nantinya,_ Fyodor bilang.

Pria itu telah memberikan gambaran tentang efek yang nanti pasti akan terjadi jika kelompok ini sudah mulai berjalan. Tentu serangan dari dua arah (jika mereka mau mencantumkan kantor detektif kacangan itu sebagai salah satu ancaman) sudah tidak bisa dielakkan lagi, maka dari itu Akutagawa tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Yah, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan jika ia benar-benar memberikannya data anggota Port Mafia, kan?

Akutagawa memang memutuskan untuk menjadi rekan Fyodor, tapi itu bukan berarti ia akan tunduk dan menerima permintaannya dengan cuma-cuma. Setelah memikirkan strategi yang tepat, akhirnya Akutagawa menjalankan misi tersebut dengan membawa dokumen berisikan data anggota Port Mafia yang sudah lama. Informasi yang ada di dalamnya memang benar dan sesuai dengan permintaan Fyodor, tapi tidak semuanya masih sama dengan keadaan sekarang karena banyak data di dalamnya yang berisikan orang yang bukan lagi anggota mafia ataupun orang yang sudah mati.

Namun di sinilah masalahnya. Yang Fyodor inginkan tentu saja informasi yang benar-benar baru dan ia justru memberikannya data yang sudah lama. Rasanya tidak perlu memiliki teknik deduksi yang tinggi untuk memperkirakan ini tapi Fyodor bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Ia pasti akan memastikan keaslian informasi yang diberikan Akutagawa dan mungkin saja ia akan menemukan kejanggalan tentang data tersebut. Akutagawa bisa saja berdalih dirinya hanya menemukan dokumen macam itu saja, tapi kebohongan kosong seperti itu tidak akan diterimanya begitu saja.

Fyodor membuka map yang diberikannya dan mengecek isinya dengan sesama. Tidak ada waktu barang semenit, ia mengembalikan pandangannya pada Akutagawa yang masih berkutat di tempat yang sama saat dirinya memasuki ruangan ini. "Kau sudah bekerja keras."

(Tidak sadarkah ia?)

Akutagawa sempat terkejut dengan penuturan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi ia tidak membiarkan hal itu berlangsung lama dan dirinya segera memasang gestur se-alami mungkin untuk segera pergi dari sini. "Kalau begitu aku—"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menanyakan soal dokumen ini terlalu kadaluarsa untuk diberikan padaku?" Fyodor menyentuh pemutar lagu yang juga berada di meja, berniat untuk menyetelnya kembali. "Aku tidak akan bertanya begitu. Kenyataannya aku cukup senang kau mengambil inisiatif untuk mencari hal yang kuinginkan. _Kau hebat,_ _Akutagawa-kun_."

Penekanan di akhir membuat Akutagawa sedikit bergidik ngeri. Sudah cukup dengan rencana payahnya ketahuan olehnya, Fyodor bahkan memberikan tatapan seolah menyiratkan apapun yang direncakan Akutagawa pada akhirnya akan diketahuinya.

Tapi Akutagawa sendiri sadar keberadaannya di sini memang bukan untuk menjadi kawan seperjuangan dan saling mempercayai satu sama lain, jadi ia dapat membalas ucapannya dengan tenang kembali. "Kalau begitu aku mau pergi dulu."

"Oh- tunggu dulu. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan dari dulu." Akutagawa yang sudah berbalik untuk segera keluar pun akhirnya kembali pada posisinya semula, berharap obrolannya tidak menjadi panjang. "Apa yang membuatmu terus berada di sini?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas karena aku ingin mengalahkan Dazai…Osamu?" Keraguan akan cara penyebutan nama Dazai membuatnya sedikit siaga terhadap respon dari Fyodor. Akutagawa tidak berniat untuk membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat lengah jadi ia balik bertanya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberiku tawaran begitu?"

"Kau benar," Musik kembali berdentang di ruangan tersebut. Fyodor memejamkan mata beberapa saat untuk menikmati alunannya. "Tapi aku tidak melihat _tekad_ itu ada padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Fyodor memberi jeda sejenak untuk membalas. "Kau memang memutuskan untuk datang ke sini, tapi kau tidak terlihat ingin benar-benar mengalahkan Dazai-kun."

"Aku belum punya kekuatan untuk melakukan itu."

"Bukan kekuatan yang kumaksud di sini."

"Lalu?"

"Tekad." Fyodor menekankan kata itu lagi. "Kau masih terikat dengan manipulasi Dazai-kun. Kunci untuk memiliki tekad kuat untuk mengalahkannya adalah membunuh semua sentimental yang kau miliki padanya."

"Aku tidak punya apapun yang kau maksud sentimental itu pada _Dazai-san_." Akutagawa mengeluarkan jawaban dengan nada sinis yang meyakinkan, tidak peduli jika lagi-lagi dirinya masih bersikap sopan pada mantan atasannya.

Meskipun sanggahan keluar dari mulutnya, Akutagawa tidak bisa menolak ucapannya. Tidak mungkin hanya karena rasa hampa di hati dan ajakan seseorang dalam satu malam dapat membuat Akutagawa memutus semua perasaan yang dimilikinya pada Dazai. Sampai sekarang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar dicarinya dari seorang Dazai maupun tujuan pastinya mengikuti kelompok ini. Kekosongan hatinya memang berdampak besar pada keputusannya untuk bekerja sama dengan Fyodor, tapi benar kata sang iblis dari Rusia itu, Akutagawa tidak benar-benar mempunyai tekad untuk mengalahkan Dazai.

Akutagawa tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana Dazai menyelamatkannya, mengajarinya, dan kemudian meninggalkannya. Semua perasaan tercampur aduk di dalam kepalanya dan Akutagawa tidak dapat menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk melangkahkan kakinya sekarang.

"Kau yang paling tahu dirimu sendiri." Fyodor meletakkan dokumen itu ke tempatnya semula. "Mungkin kau belum percaya—tidak percaya juga tidak apa-apa—padaku, tapi keberadaanmu di sini sudah cukup memberimu suatu bukti nyata."

Pemuda mantan anggota Port Mafia itu masih berdiam diri, mempersilakan sang iblis untuk melanjutkan petuahnya. "Kau membutuhkan alasan untuk tetap hidup, kan?"

"Apa-" Akutagawa memotongnya, namun Fyodor sudah memprediksi akan adanya reaksi darinya jadi ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu terus hidup." Fyodor mengulanginya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih ditekankan. "Kau mengharapkan Dazai- _kun_ untuk memberimu alasan untuk tetap hidup—dan dia memberikannya—tapi hal itu saja tidak cukup untuk membuatmu terus hidup.

"Yang kau inginkan bukan cuma pujian betapa kuatnya dirimu, yang kau inginkan adalah hal yang lebih kecil dan terabaikan oleh Dazai- _kun_. Mungkin kau pikir dengan diakuinya dengan cara begitu akan mengisi sesuatu di dalam dirimu tapi nyatanya tidak; kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelahnya."

Ya, Fyodor benar. Semua yang dikatakannya benar. Akutagawa tahu bahwa rasa tidak puas selalu menggerogoti dirinya sebelum dan sesudah dirinya bergabung dengan Decay of Angels. Ia memang ingin menghancurkan grup ini dan mengalahkan Dazai, tapi itu bukan berarti ia dapat menghilangkan rasa tidak puas tersebut. Akutagawa tidak tahu alasan hidup apa yang diberikan Dazai padanya.

Apakah itu hanya ucapan 'kau sudah jadi kuat' darinya dulu?

(Tidak, itu tidaklah cukup)

"Dengan menghilangkan semua kenangan tentangnya, kau pasti dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Ikatan adalah musuh utama dari kemenangan, Akutagawa- _kun_."

 _Jadi ayo, putuslah apa yang orang bilang sebagai ikatan._

Jika bisa, Akutagawa ingin sekali melakukan hal tersebut. Mengharapkan orang yang paling dikaguminya berbalik dan kembali padanya adalah hal paling mustahil. Di saat pujian yang diberikan padanya tidaklah cukup, Akutagawa sadar bahwa semua harapannya tidak akan terkabulkan. Dazai hanya memanfaatkannya—ia tahu itu—dan dengan bodohnya ia terus mengikuti alur yang diberikannya.

Mungkin ajakan dari Fyodor ini merupakan jalan terbaik yang diberikan padanya. Jika Dazai tidak menganggapmu lebih dari sebuah objek yang dapat dimanfaatkan, bukankah lebih baik kau merangkak naik hingga setara dengannya?

Ya, pasti begitu. Kunci untuk menjadi kuat adalah dengan memutus semua ikatan yang dimilikinya dengan Dazai, kemudian Fyodor pasti akan melatihnya agar jadi lebih kuat lagi. Ya, Akutagawa harus meyakini satu hal ini dari sang Iblis—

"Berhenti mendikteku." Akutagawa berbalik, berniat segera untuk segera keluar dari sana. "Aku akan tetap mengalahkan Dazai Osamu dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Wajah Fyodor sedikit terdistorsi beberapa detik lalu kembali seperti semula dan memasang senyum yang Akutagawa tidak dapat lihat namun dapat dirasakannya dari belakang punggungnya. "Hm, aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana caramu bertahan, Akutagawa- _kun_."

"Silahkan kau tunggu."

Akutagawa telah keluar dari ruangan utama mereka. Fyodor menghentikan kembali alunan musik yang dinyalakannya. Keinginannya untuk mengambil alih jalan pikiran Akutagawa memang gagal, namun ia sadar bahwa taktik ini masih terlalu dini untuk mengubah pemuda itu. Mungkin setelah dirinya membuatkan sesi latihan untuk Akutagawa dengan Gogol nantinya pemuda itu pasti pola pikirnya akan tergerus sedikit demi sedikit.

Tapi itu bukan berarti dirinya tidak merasa geram dan menggigit ibu jarinya tanpa sadar. Dazai Osamu masih menjadi eksistensi terkuat di dalam diri Akutagawa dan itu merupakan akar masalah yang harus dihadapi Fyodor sekarang.

 _Rencanaku masih belum terganggu, tapi orang luar yang berniat mengganggu harus segera_ _ **dimusnahkan.**_

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: AAAAAA BISA DILANJUTINNNNNN

Susah. Chapter ini susah bgt dibuat. Kalo ada yang sadar mungkin bakal tau kalo ada yang aneh soal omongan Aku-Hawthrone sama Aku-Fyo. Kaya... Kok kaya 'beda'. Saya buat yang Fyodor sama Akutagawa dulu soalnya baru buat yang Akutagawa-Hawthrone wkwk

Sebenernya udah kepikir ke depannya kaya gimana, cuma ngeri bakal terlalu lebar dan jadi ke manamana. Tapi biarlah, saya udah jatuh cinta juga sama HC ini.

Makasih udah baca, mari kita tunggu adanya 'kemunculan' ch lanjutan. . .


	7. At The Mercy of His Will

Ruangan besar itu tampak gelap dengan lampu yang tidak menyala sama sekali. Beberapa lilin di atas meja menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan temaram di sana. Seorang pria paruh baya duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di depan meja sembari sibuk mengamati tamu yang baru saja datang ke dalam ruangannya.

Higuchi Ichiyou meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, namun gertakan gigi dan mata tajamnya ingin sekali menatap Bosnya di depan dengan untaian permohonan tak terucap di mulutnya.

Mori sadar akan keraguan yang dimiliki sang wanita, jadi ia menginisiasi pembicaraan. "Jadi ada urusan apa kau ke sini, Higuchi- _kun_?"

Pada keadaan biasa, sang wanita Port Mafia itu akan menangkap pertanyaan Bos sebagai bentuk murni ingin tahu, tapi sekarang, ketika adanya _hal penting_ yang hilang, Higuchi menganggap ucapan lembutnya itu sebagai bentuk penghinaan.

Ia berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya dengan menekan kuku-kuku jari ke dalam genggaman tangannya. "Ini tentang Akutagawa- _senpai._ "

"Oh," Mori memberinya senyum penuh pengertian. "tentu saja Akutagawa- _kun_. Ada apa?"

"Kita perlu melakukan pencarian menyeluruh." Kali ini Higuchi memberanikan diri menatapnya tanpa ada keraguan barang sedikit. "Izinkan saya mengerahkan anggota yang sedang tidak mengerjakan misi besar agar dapat menemukannya, Bos."

Meminta hal _mustahil_ pada orang yang telah mengabaikan keberadaan tidak jelas atasannya adalah usaha sia-sia. Ia tahu Mori akan melepas—membuang, jika kita menggunakan istilah kasar—bawahannya yang sudah tak lagi berguna untuknya. Higuchi bukan orang yang bodoh; masih segar dalam ingatannya akan Mori yang tidak mau melibatkan diri pada Akutagawa dan kegagalannya dalam mengerjakan misi. Senyuman yang diberikannya sekarang persis sekali dengan yang dulu, Higuchi nyaris merasa mual karena implikasi yang tersirat di dalam uluman bibirnya itu menamparnya jelas.

 _Semua biaya pengeluaran kita akan menjadi hutang_

 _(—jika kita menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari orang yang pergi karena ulahnya sendiri)_

"Aku mengerti akan kepedulianmu pada Akutagawa- _kun_ ," Mori menebak-nebak seberapa kuat bawahannya ini menahan diri. Bom di dalam dirinya nyaris kehilangan detik terakhirnya. "tapi seharusnya kau _ingat_ perkataanku dulu. Keadaannya persis dengan sekarang, kan?"

"Kali ini… berbeda."

"Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Akutagawa- _senpai_ tidak pergi setelah gagal melaksanakan misi." Nada suaranya masih dipertahankan senormal mungkin. Higuchi tidak berniat untuk mengikuti alur yang diberikan Bosnya. Tidak sekarang. "Ia mengerjakan misi penangkapan pengguna virus dengan baik setelah itu barulah ia menghilang. Saya pikir tidak berlebihan jika ada campur tangan pihak lain yang membuatnya menghilang."

"Apa kau punya bayangan pihak mana yang dapat membuat orang sekuat dirinya lenyap dalam waktu semalam?"

Higuchi sudah menduga akan keluarnya pertanyaan tersebut, tapi bahkan sampai sekarang belum juga ia temukan jawaban paling memungkinkan. Ia mengambil beberapa detik untuk berpikir sampai akhirnya ia menjawab apa adanya. "Divisi Kemampuan Khusus? Polisi? Atau… Agensi Detektif Bersenjata?"

"Jawaban yang cukup masuk akal." Mori memberi anggukan yang masih disertai senyuman. "Tidak ada gunanya Divisi Kemampuan Khusus menangkap siapapun dari mafia karena kita memiliki surat izin resmi dari mereka yang mengakui organisasi kita legal untuk menggunakan kemampuan khusus. Dan untuk polisi, apa kau menganggap dia begitu lemah dalam menghadapi mereka? Aku tidak yakin hal itu. Lalu yang terakhir, apa kau serius berpikir Akutagawa- _kun_ sudi masuk ke sana, ke tempat pengkhianat Port Mafia beralih?"

"Selama ada _orang itu_ …" Higuchi membiarkan ucapannya mengambang.

"Oh, jadi kau tahu tentang hubungan Dazai- _kun_ dengannya?" pembicaraan ini semakin menyenangkan dalam benak Mori. Tebakannya barusan tidak meleset sama sekali karena raut wajah Higuchi yang sedikit tersentak sudah memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya. "Meskipun Akutagawa- _kun_ dikenal sangat menghormatinya, bukan berarti dia akan pergi dan bergabung begitu saja ke sana tanpa berpikir panjang. Kau yang sudah lama menjadi bawahannya seharusnya paham hal sekecil itu."

Ya, Higuchi mengerti sekali hal tersebut. Jika dirinya yang dulu bimbang dan menganggap kehidupan mafia tidak cocok padanya, lantas kenapa ia masih di sini? Berusaha keluar dari Port Mafia bukanlah perkara sulit, Higuchi sudah punya ribuan cara yang dapat menjamin eksistensinya benar-benar lenyap dari sejarah kelam organisasi ini. Tapi, apakah ia sekarang telah keluar?

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Higuchi bukannya terlalu lemah untuk berlari keluar dari lingkaran setan ini. Kebimbangannya dulu telah sirna ketika ia menemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu paling mendasar yang sampai sekarang tetap menariknya ke dalam Port Mafia, sesuatu yang sepertinya juga menjadi alasan mafia lain tetap berada di sini…

 _Karena cuma di sini tempat mereka pulang_

Meski banyak bawahan yang tidak menghormatinya, Higuchi mempunyai rekan-rekan yang tetap rela mengikuti keinginan egoisnya, dan yang lebih pentingnya lagi, ia memiliki Akutagawa. Atasannya itu lah yang dapat membuatnya terus bertahan walaupun luka semakin banyak dan beban semakin berat.

Apabila Higuchi berpikir sebaliknya, sebuah jawaban akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Akutagawa pasti memiliki alasan untuk tetap berada di sini meskipun Dazai Osamu telah lama pergi. Entah itu karena tugas, atau kenyamanan, atau seperti yang lain, karena hanya Port Mafia tempatnya pulang. Akutagawa yang dikenal akan kemampuan membunuhnya tentu saja begitu cocok dengan organisasi ini. Setelah mengumpulkan semua pemahaman, Higuchi akhirnya menjadi tak mengerti kenapa atasannya pergi.

 _Mungkinkah ia diculik (lagi)? Tidak. Akutagawa-senpai bukan orang lemah. Waktu itu pun dia diculik karena tidak sadarkan diri._

"Jika memang tidak memungkinkan dengan alasan begitu, saya tetap ingin mencarinya." Jawaban itu lah yang paling bisa ia utarakan setelah rasa penasaran menggerogotinya. Ia memang tidak tahu alasan atasannya pergi, tapi apa yang salah dengan hal itu? Ia bisa mencarinya dan mungkin, mungkin saja, ia akan menemukan jawabannya saat Akutagawa kembali lagi. "Maka dari itu, izinkan saya mengumpulkan anggota lain untuk melakukan pencarian secara menyeluruh."

Senyum Mori sedikit menurun ketika Higuchi memberinya jawaban tersebut. Bukan berarti jawabannya adalah jawaban bodoh, hanya saja Mori dapat menangkap kenaifan padanya. Memberikannya sedikit realita mungkin akan merubah pola pikirnya, jadi sang Bos menanggapi permintaannya. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan adanya gerakan besar untuk mencari Akutagawa- _kun_."

Ucapan barusan terdengar belum selesai. Higuchi tidak menyuarakan apapun, ia menunggu Mori melanjutkannya. "Tapi pernah kah kau berpikir kalau ada kemungkinan Akutagawa- _kun_ menghilang atas _keinginannya sendiri_?"

"Apa-"

"Jika ia benar-benar menghilang karena diculik, kita dapat menerka-nerka pelaku utamanya. Orang itu bisa saja orang yang pernah menjadi lawan Akutagawa- _kun_ dan berhasil bertahan hidup. Jumlah musuh seperti itu cuma sedikit, aku bahkan bisa menghapal beberapa dari mereka." Kelengahan bawahannya membuat Mori merasa agak bersalah telah merubah raut wajah cantik tanpa celah menjadi wajah penuh putus asa dan keraguan. "Tapi kebanyakan semuanya sudah lama menghilang, atau paling memungkinkan, mereka berlindung di bawah agensi milik Fukuzawa- _dono_. Dan pada akhirnya, itu akan semakin tidak memunginkan baginya diculik oleh organisasi mereka.

"Lain halnya jika dia pergi atas kemauannya sendiri." Mori mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca besar yang memantulkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit di siang yang cerah ini. "Tidak sulit bagi seorang pembunuh natural sepertinya untuk bersembunyi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Kalau pun ada yang tertinggal, bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk _melenyapkan_ penghalangnya."

"Tapi Akutagawa- _senpai_ tidak punya alasan untuk pergi!"

"Tidak ada yang dapat mengerti sepenuhnya jalan pikiran orang lain." Pemandangan stagnan yang hanya diisi gedung cepat membuat Mori bosan. Sekarang matanya berpaling ke meja tempat menaruh kedua tangannya. Tak lama, ia menggunakan tangannya menjadi pemangku dagu dan kembali menaruh pandangannya pada Higuchi. "Kita sering menganggap kita memahami semuanya, namun itu hanya omong kosong saja.

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Akutagawa- _kun_ di malam itu. Apa yang ia senangi, apa yang ia sedihi, atau apa yang membuat dirinya marah. Jika salah satu dari perasaan itu terakumulasi secara berlebihan lalu ada yang menarik pelatuknya, kupikir bukanlah hal sulit untuk pergi dan menghilang begitu saja dari Port Mafia."

"Apa maksud anda dengan _pelatuk_?"

"Dorongan." Mori menekankan ucapannya. "Entah dari emosinya sendiri atau dorongan pihak lain."

"Jadi anda pikir Akutagawa- _senpai_ pergi karena dorongan dari orang lain?"

"Itu hanya spekulasi, Higuchi- _kun_." Setelah memastikan Higuchi dapat mengontrol semua informasi yang diberikan padanya, Mori melanjutkan. "Kita belum dapat menemukan jawaban yang benar karena Akutagawa- _kun_ benar-benar seperti hilang ditelan kabut. Adalah hal bijak bagi kita untuk menunggu sampai ada titik terang berupa kemunculan dirinya atau suatu petunjuk baru."

"Tapi…" _kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu._

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan." Mori mengulanginya lagi. "Tapi aku ingin kau berpikir dari sudut pandang organisasi. Sekarang kita sedang dalam masa gencatan senjata dengan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai konflik kembali terulang dan kita lagi-lagi menyerbu agensi mereka. Namun, bukan itu yang jadi masalah.

"Kita tahu Fyodor Dostoyevsky sedang berkeliaran entah di mana. Pion-pionnya yang telah berhasil diberantas itu mungkin hanya alat yang sudah tak lagi berguna di matanya. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan kembali melakukan penyerangan dan aku tidak mau jika saat itu tiba semua orang sedang tidak dalam kondisi prima." Kekecewaan yang samar-samar terlihat dari Higuchi kali ini tidak membuat Mori menyesal atas ucapannya. "Jika aku bisa menyelamatkan seratus nyawa bawahanku dengan bayaran lenyapnya satu pion terkuat, kupikir itu bayaran yang cukup beresiko. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku lebih memilih keselamatan Port Mafia secara keseluruhan."

Hilangnya tanggapan dari sang bawahan sudah cukup memberi Mori apa yang ia inginkan sejak awal. "Jadi aku _menyarankanmu_ untuk tetap siaga sampai kita menemukan petunjuk tentang Akutagawa- _kun_. Apa kau mengerti, Higuchi- _kun_?"

"Saya mengerti."

* * *

Atsushi dan Kunikida terus berlari. Si pemuda harimau berbelok ke kiri, pendengarannya ia perkuat agar rintihan orang tersebut semakin terdengar di telinganya. Keduanya melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan dan mereka segera mendekatinya.

Yang mereka temui adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya mungkin baru saja melewati sepuluh tahun. Ia terbaring di jalanan dengan bagian tangan dan kakinya terdapat goresan yang didapat dari gesekan tubuhnya dengan aspal di bawahnya. Atsushi yang pertama kali menemukannya pun segera membantunya duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Atsushi mencari luka fatal yang mungkin ada di tubuh anak itu (pekerjaannya selama ini membuatnya terbiasa dengan korban yang bermandikan darah. Dirinya sendiri bukanlah pengecualian), saat yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan, pemuda setengah harimau itu mengeluarkan napas lega. "syukurlah kau tidak terluka parah."

Tak lama Kunikida menghampiri keduanya. Anak yang diselamatkan Atsushi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia bahkan masih menundukkan kepalanya seolah tidak ingin menatap sang penyelamat. Lokasi tempat anak tersebut ditemukan bukanlah tempat yang ramai dikunjungi warga Yokohama, ini hanyalah gang sempit yang ada di pinggiran kota.

"Hei, barusan dia bertanya padamu. Jadilah orang yang sopan dengan mengangkat kepalamu dan jelaskan situasinya." Kunikida tidak berniat untuk bersikap manis terhadapnya.

Akhirnya sang bocah menengadahkan kepala dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kunikida. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil biasa dengan rambut jabrik berantakan berwarna coklat. Matanya sembab, mungkin habis menangis, namun ada rasa sesal dan benci di dalam sorot matanya yang membuat Kunikida sedikit berjengit.

Ia menjawab. "Ada orang-orang yang menculik kakakku. Kami membuat janji bertemu di taman sebelah sana, tapi setelah hampir setengah jam ia tidak muncul, akhirnya aku berputar-putar di sekitar gang ini dan menemukannya sedang dihadang orang."

"Kau ketahuan mereka?" Atsushi langsung menanggapi, sang anak menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka melihatku dan kakak menyuruhku lari, tapi aku justru menghampirinya dan satu dari mereka menyerangku hingga aku pingsan."

Kunikida mengingat jelas rincian modus operandi dari kasus yang akan mereka tangani. Ada satu dari tiga korban yang memiliki saksi mata yang melihat korban dibawa sesaat sebelum menghilang dan ditemukan terbakar dan saksi tersebut dibuat pingsan sama seperti keadaan ini sekarang.

 _Jangan-jangan—_

"Apa kau ingat kau diserang dengan senjata apa?" Kunikida membuka buku catatannya dan segera meraih pulpen untuk menulis apa saja yang ia dapatkan dari anak tersebut.

Ia terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskan, namun jawabannya memberikan gambaran jelas tentang arah dan kemungkinan pelaku dari kasus percobaan bunuh diri berantai ini.

"Sebuah _monster_ hitam yang menyeramkan keluar dari jubah orang jahat itu dan langsung membuatku terlempar hingga ke dinding sebelah sana." Sang anak menunjuk dinding di belakangnya. "Aku tahu kalian pasti menganggapku gila, tapi—"

"Akutagawa!" Atsushi dan Kunikida mengucapkannya bersamaan. Tentu saja jika seseorang mengatakan ' _monster_ hitam yang keluar dari jubah' maka Akutagawa Ryuunosuke adalah satu-satunya pria yang memiliki ciri khas kekuatan seperti itu.

"Uh, Aku—apa?" si anak memasang wajah bingung.

"Jadi ini perbuatan Port Mafia." Kunikida mencatat hasil temuannya ke dalam _notes._ "Tindakan mereka kali ini benar-benar di luar batas. Kita tidak bisa menoleransinya lagi dengan embel-embel gencatan senja—"

"Tunggu, Kunikida- _san_." Atsushi menginterupsi, Kunikida menagih alasan. "Aku rasa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Port Mafia."

"Kau amnesia atau apa? Akutagawa 'kan—"

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku dan Dazai- _san_ bertemu dengannya." Sang detekif perfeksionis menunggu kelanjutannya. "Dia menyerang kami dan bilang kalau dia sudah keluar dari Port Mafia untuk membunuh Dazai- _san_."

"Membunuh Dazai?" teka-teki lain terkait si maniak bunuh diri membuat kepala Kunikida sakit. "Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti?"

"A-aku juga kurang mengerti. Tapi, sepertinya Akutagawa bergabung dengan organisasi lain. Saat kami diserang, ia datang bersama pria bertopeng yang memiliki kekuatan hampir sama dengannya."

Kunikida sedang mengolah apa saja yang baru didapatnya. Ia menghela napas sembari menatap kesal juniornya. "Kenapa kalian tidak cerita sama sekali soal hal itu?"

"Dazai- _san_ bilang lebih baik semuanya tidak perlu tahu." Atsushi mencari-cari jawaban yang sudah diberikan Dazai sejak insiden tersebut. "Lagipula, urusan Akutagawa pergi dari Port Mafia atau tidak, itu bukan urusan agensi kita, kan?"

"Tapi karena dia juga pelaku dari kasus ini, maka penting bagimu dan Dazai untuk menceritakannya pada kami semua." Kunikida dapat merasakan Atsushi ingin membalasnya dengan 'tapi itu 'kan terjadi sebelum kami tahu Akutagawa terlibat dalam insiden ini!' padanya, jadi ia menambahkan ucapannya. "Yah, kubiarkan kalian kali ini. Kita tak punya waktu untuk obrolan seperti itu."

"Benar." Atsushi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada si anak. "Boleh kami tahu namamu? Rasanya aneh kalau kita sudah bicara panjang tapi tidak memanggilmu dengan nama."

Sang anak terlihat tidak ingin menjawab Atsushi, tapi tatapan sadis dan uap imajiner yang mengebul di atas kepala Kunikida membuatnya menjawab pertanyaan. "Hiyoshi."

"Uh, Hiyoshi- _kun_ , ya? Baik. Perkenalkan, aku Atsushi." Senyuman murni penuh ketulusan disematkan Atsushi pada wajahnya. Ia menunjuk Kunikida ketika ia selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kalau yang itu namanya Kunikida."

Hiyoshi tidak menanggapi apa-apa dari perkenalan singkat tersebut. Itu membuat Kunikida segera mengarahkan topik kembali ke semula. "Langsung saja, kami adalah detektif yang sedang mengerjakan kasus yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu mungkin termasuk dalam kasus yang sedang kami tangani, jadi bantu kami dengan memberikan informasi penting soal kondisi kakakmu saat itu."

 _Bicara blak-blakan begitu memangnya cocok untuk anak-anak, ya?,_ Atsushi bertanya di dalam hati. Ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Si pemuda harimau mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ma-maka dari itu, Hiyoshi- _kun_ , ayo kita selamatkan kakak—"

"Apa kalian benar-benar bisa menyelamatkan kakakku?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kalian benar-benar bisa menyelamatkan kakakku?" Hiyoshi mengulanginya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius. Tapi jika ada yang melihat lebih teliti, air mata yang menganak di kedua matanya mengisyaratkan ketakutan dan keputusasaan bercampur menjadi satu.

 _Oh_. Atsushi mengerti alasan dibalik keraguan yang diberikan Hiyoshi. Tentu saja semua akan merasakan teror luar biasa apabila bertemu dengan Akutagawa. Sang anjing Port Mafia itu selalu meninggalkan ancaman bagi siapa saja yang menjadi penghalangnya. Atsushi mengerti sekali perasaan tersebut karena ia juga pernah berada di posisinya. _Dan yang membuatku lebih kasihan, dia masih bocah kecil tapi sudah harus berhadapan dengannya._

"Te—" "Jangan remehkan kami, bocah." Kunikida mendominasi ucapannya sebelum Atsushi sempat membuat kata-kata. Ia menulis sesuatu di dalam _notes_ nya tanpa mengucapkan mantra untuk merealisasikannya. "Kami bukan detektif biasa yang suka orang-orang asumsikan. Kami Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, kami punya kemampuan khusus lebih dari manusia biasa.

"Sama seperti pria berjubah _monster_ itu, kami berdua punya kemampuan yang mampu menandinginya." Lembaran yang dia catat segera ia robek, salah satu tangannya yang tidak melakukan kegiatan tersebut digunakannya untuk mengambil sapu tangan di dalam kantongnya untuk diserahkan pada si anak. "Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dan lap lah air mata itu. Jangan cengeng."

Hiyoshi menimbang-nimbang rasa gengsinya, tapi ia langsung merebut sapu tangan miliknya. "A-aku bukan menangis karena sedih, _mata empat_. Dihempas ke dinding dan bergesekan dengan aspal itu bisa membuatmu kesakitan sampai air mata keluar tiba-tiba, tahu!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MATA EM—" Kunikida menahan emosinya. "Hm, mencurigakan tapi yasudah lah." Dengan mengucapkan 'Doppo Poet', sebuah _lollipop_ tercipta dari selembar kertas di tangannya dan membuat Hiyoshi terkejut. Ia melempar manis-manisan itu pada si bocah yang lagi-lagi meraih benda darinya. "Dan makan saja itu, anak-anak pasti akan berhenti menangis kalau sudah makan permen, kan?"

"Tidak semua anak-anak suka permen manis begini, tahu." Hiyoshi mengamati _lollipop_ rasa _strawberry_ yang sekarang berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Ia membuang muka pada kedua penyelamatnya, lantas bergumam kecil. "Tapi terima kasih. Kurasa aku bisa mempercayai kalian. Yah, meski sedikit, sih."

Kunikida mulai habis kesabarannya dan Hiyoshi tidak kalah dalam membalas teriakan sang detektif. Melihat suasana yang semakin sejuk dan _nyaman_ begitu _,_ semangat Atsushi kembali meningkat. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai mencari kakakmu, Hiyoshi!"

"Pertama-tama ceritakan dengan jelas seperti apa kakakmu." Kunikida segera mengembalikan pembahasan.

"Tidak usah disuruh aku juga bakal cerita, kok." Hiyoshi mendengus kesal akan ucapan yang terdengar seperti suruhan itu. "Kakakku itu pemain tenis hebat. Pernah dengar nama Keigo?"

"Um, aku kurang begitu tahu soal tenis, sih." Atsushi celingukan, ia menengok ke arah Kunikidan dan berpikir barang kali seniornya mengerti sesuatu.

"Aku juga bukan maniak tenis." Kunikida merasa risih telah dilirik Atsushi. "Jangan menganggapku tahu segalanya, bocah."

"Yah, orang awam macam kalian jelas tidak tahu apa-apa." Hiyoshi menggidikan pundaknya. "Pokoknya dia terkenal akan kemampuan servisnya yang kuat se-Jepang!"

"Daripada itu," Kunikida mengelus keningnya, lelah berhadapan dengan anak kecil. "coba jelaskan kronologi dari sejak kalian janjian sampai kalian bertemu sejelas-jelasnya."

"Kau pelupa atau apa?"

"AKU BILANG YANG JELAS, BOCAH!"

"Ah, Kunikida- _san_ , tenang dulu, tenang." Atsushi menahan seniornya agar tidak mengamuk lebih besar lagi pada bocah yang bersikap kurang sopan terhadap mereka. "Hi-Hiyoshi- _kun_ , bisa jelaskan ulang semuanya? Kita perlu menelaahnya lebih dalam siapa tahu kita bisa dapat petunjuk penting dari sana."

Hiyoshi memandang sengit Kunikida kemudian menghela napasnya perlahan. "Berterima kasihlah sama Atsushi. Aku tak mau cerita ulang kalau disuruh semena-mena olehmu, _mata empat_."

"Oke, ceritakanlah." Setengah bagian Atsushi senang menerima pujian, namun gejolak emosi dari Kunikida menahannya untuk bersikap senang. _Aku takut Kunikida-san marah juga padaku._

"Kami berencana pergi ke lapangan dekat sini. Kakakku bilang ia mau mengajarkanku cara memegang raket yang benar saat menggunakan servis andalannya." Hiyoshi menunjuk sebuah bangunan berukuran sedang yang lokasinya dekat taman. "Kakak bilang ia ingin ambil barang pesanannya dekat sini jadi dia menyuruhku menunggu sebentar di taman sampai ia kembali.

"Ternyata setelah kutunggu setengah jam, ia tidak kembali juga." Raut wajahnya sedikit menjadi sedih. "Kakakku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu berlawanan dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Jika ia bilang sebentar, maka dia pasti akan kembali ke taman paling lama lima menit.

"Karena aku merasa aneh, akhirnya aku berjalan ke tempat ia pergi, yaitu gang ini." Hiyoshi menunjuk arah di mana Kunikida dan Atsushi menghampirinya. "Aku juga jalan dari sana sampai kulihat kakakku dihadang orang—siapa tadi namanya?—yang kalian kenal tadi. Lalu monster itu melemparku hingga aku nyaris pingsan dan kalian datang menyelamatkanku di saat kakakku dibawa pergi mereka."

"Ucapanmu yang terakhir seperti menyindir kami." Kunikida melirik tajam si bocah. "Yah, tapi terserahlah. Bagaimana ciri-ciri kakakmu?"

"Tinggi. Kupikir setinggi Atsushi tapi lebih tinggi beberapa senti." Hiyoshi menunjuk-nunjuk bagian atas kepala Atsushi. "Rambutnya berwarna coklat terang, lebih terang dari rambutku, nyaris _blonde_ malah. Dia punya tahi lalat tepat di bawah mata kanannya. Hari ini dia pakai kaos polo putih biasa dengan celana pendek sewarna dan membawa tas selempang warna hitam."

"Hm, untuk ukuran anak kecil, penjelasanmu detil juga." Kunikida mencatat seluruh ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Hiyoshi ke dalam _notes_ nya. "Apa kau punya bayangan kenapa kakakmu bisa diculik mereka?"

"Mana kutahu, bodoh." Nada suara Hiyoshi sedikit meninggi. "Kakak bukan orang yang suka membuat masalah. Aku sangat menghormatinya karena dia itu benar-benar teladanku. Sosok _raja tenis_ di masa depan sepertinya pasti tidak punya musuh sama sekali—"

"Oke, cukup sampai situ." Dari penjelasannya barusan, baik Kunikida maupun Atsushi paham bahwa orang seperti Keigo adalah orang yang cukup arogan.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa mendapatkan petunjuk dari hubungan antar korban, Kunikida-san." Atsushi berdiri di sebelah seniornya sembari menengok-nengok ke lembaran notesnya.

Kunikida memejamkan matanya. "Dari koki, pendeta, jutawan, dan sekarang atlit, semuanya tidak berhubungan."

"Ka-kalau dari segi umur?"

"Sama saja." Kunikida menulis ulang temuannya tentang informasi tiap korban. "Korban pertama adalah koki berumur 34 tahun, korban kedua seorang pendeta berumur 51, korban ketiga seorang jutawan berumur 43 tahun, dan sekarang atlit muda. Hiyoshi, berapa umur kakakmu?"

"15 tahun."

"Tunggu," Atsushi menunjuk daftar umur korban. "bukankah dari kumpulan umur korban terbentuk suatu pola?"

Kunikida melihat kembali urutan umur dan menyadari ucapan juniornya. Umur korban pertama adalah kebalikan dari umur korban ketiga, begitupun antar korban kedua dan keempat. "Kau benar. Mungkin ini sengaja dibuat Akutagawa."

"Jika kita lihat berdasarkan lokasi ditemukannya korban," Kunikida melanjutkan analisa tiap korban. "korban pertama ditemukan di hutan belakang tempat pembuangan sampah, korban kedua di daerah pusat hiburan malam, dan yang ketiga di dekat perkampungan kumuh."

Atsushi tidak menemukan kesamaan seperti sebelumnya. "Hm, kalau masalah lokasi sepertinya benar-benar acak."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dan bagaimana Akutagawa menyerang korban dengan pola begitu." Kunikida berhenti mencatat, matanya sibuk menerawang ke gedung-gedung tingi.

"Pasti ada alasan tertentu dan kita belum bisa menangkap maknanya." Atsushi bertopang dagu sembari melirik Hiyoshi. "Nah, Hiyoshi- _kun_ , bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Umur yang dibalik-balik itu seperti permainan tenis saja." Si anak ikut melihat catatan Kunikida dengan berjinjit. Kunikida menurunkan sedikit pegangannya agar Hiyoshi dapat melihatnya. "Kupikir... jika kita ingin main tenis, kita perlu lawan diseberang _net_ , kan?"

"Ha-hampir semua olahraga begitu, kan?"

"Benar. Banyak olahraga yang mengharuskan tiap pemain saling berhadapan, tapi meski mereka berbeda dari segi fisik dan mental, bukankah mereka yang berdiri di lapangan itu sama-sama atlit olahraga?" Hiyoshi menunjuk umur korban pertama dan ketiga. "sama halnya dengan 34 dan 43... 51 dan 15 ini... benar-benar bagaikan pantulan cermin—"

"AH, ITU DIA!" Kunikida berteriak. Ia buru-buru membuat beberapa garis antar korban dan lokasi penemuan mereka. "lokasi mereka menggambarkan pantulan cermin! Meski terlihat sama, tapi mereka berbeda. Mereka _kebalikannya_."

"Uh, Kunikida- _san_? Aku kurang mengerti.

"Korban pertama seorang koki, wewangian dari barang yang ia jual dapat membuatnya sangat menghindari tempat kotor seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Korban kedua seorang pendeta, ia juga pasti sangat menghindari tempat hiburan malam di mana ada hal yang dapat memabukkannya. Terakhir, korban ketiga itu seorang jutawan, ia juga tidak akan mau pergi ke tempat kotor dan penuh orang-orang tuna wisma.

"Jika kita mencocokannya dengan kriteria mereka," Kunikida mencatat kembali nama kakak Hiyoshi. "Keigo mungkin dibawa ke tempat yang tak ingin didatangi atlit tenis. Menurut kalian berdua tempat apa itu?"

"Uh, _mall_?" Atsushi menanggapi spontan saja.

"Atas dasar apa mall?"

"Karena... mereka tidak bisa olahraga di sana?" jawaban setengah pertanyaan dari Atsushi membuat Kunikida menggelengkan kepala lantas beralih pada bocah kecil di dekatnya.

Hiyoshi menaikkan bahu. "Aku tidak kepikiran sama sekali."

"Atsushi, pinjam _print_ laporan." Kunikida mengambil kertas yang sejak awal dipegang Atsushi. Ia membolak-balikkann foto korban saat ditemukan orang lain dengan harapan dapat menemukan secercah petunjuk. Korban pertama masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, begitupun dengan korban kedua yang seorang pendeta. Korban ketiga mengenakan jas mentereng dan jam tangan mahal.

 _Ini dia!_

"Hiyoshi, apa kakakmu membawa barang yang mencerminkan dirinya pemain tenis?"

"Sebelumnya ia membawa raket di dalam sarungnya," Hiyoshi mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. "tapi, karena dia ingin mengambil barang lain, ia meninggalkanku dengan benda itu di taman."

"Sudah kuduga." Kunikida mengembalikan print laporan pada Atsushi lalu menutup notesnya. "Aku paham di mana kakakmu diculik."

"Di mana?" yang bertanya adalah Atsushi. Ia masih tidak mengerti kesimpulan dari perkataan Hiyoshi.

"Jika kau menemukan pemuda mengenakan pakaian santai di tengah jalan khususnya hari ini, apa yang pertama kali kau bayangkan?"

"Hm, anak SMP sedang menikmati hari liburnya?" Atsushi sadar hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Wajar baginya menebak seperti itu karena tidak ada remaja yang sedang bersekolah sekarang.

"Benar." Kunikida memasang senyum penuh keyakinan. "Jika kita mengikuti pola yang dibuat, bukankah Keigo termasuk remaja yang masih bersekolah?"

"Lalu?"

"Tempat yang paling tidak ingin didatangi anak-anak saat hari liburnya," ia menduga Atsushi mulai menebak apa yang akan ia katakan sehabis ini. "sekolah. Akutagawa pasti membawanya ke sekolah."

"Ah, benar juga!" Atsushi sedikit berteriak atas analisis seniornya. "Kalau begitu, kita harus mencarinya di sekolah yang ada di kota ini."

"Berdasarkan dari kejadian yang sudah ada, sepertinya Akutagawa tidak membawa mereka ke daerah yang terlalu jauh dari lokasi dia melakukan penculikan." Kunikida segera melangkahka kakinya keluar dari gang sempit itu. "Di dekat sini ada tiga SMP. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu jadi kita harus mengecek ketiganya sekaligus!"

"Ba-baik!" Atsushi ikut berjalan tepat di belakang Kunikida. Ia sempat berhenti untuk menengok ke belakang tempat Hiyoshi masih berdiri. "Apa... kau mau ikut, Hiyoshi- _kun_? Tapi ini sedikit berbahaya, sih—"

" _Jangan meremehkanku_." Hiyoshi langsung berjalan menuju Atsushi tanpa berhenti "Aku pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan dan menyelematkan kakakku."

"Uh, kau betul-betul persis Kunikida- _san_." Mengetahui keberanian yang telah dikeluarkan sang bocah, Atsushi mengangguk paham sembari melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kalian saling menolak. Biasanya jika bertemu orang yang persis sama denganmu, orang cenderung membencinya, kan?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si mata empat Kunikida!"

"JAGA MULUTMU, BOCAH! AKU DENGAR TAHU!" Kunikida berteriak dari depan tanpa menengok ke belakang. "Ayo cepat atau kutinggal kalian berdua!"

"Baik, baik. Ayo, Hiyoshi- _kun_."

Pertemuannya dengan dua orang yang masih tidak jelas identitasnya ini tentu membuat Hiyoshi sedikit siaga. Tapi ucapan keduanya—blak-blakan Kunikida dan kelembutan Atsushi—yang memercikan sedikit harapan akan terjaminnya keselamatan sang kakak, dapat membuat Hiyoshi bernapas lega dan mengikuti langkah tegas mereka tanpa ketakutan sedikit pun terhadap prospek akan menemui sang pengguna kekuatan _monster_ itu sekali lagi.

 _Kami pasti akan menyelamatkannya!_

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: BISA DILANJUTIN LG SETELAH KABUR 6 BULAN!

ugh, terharu bgt bisa ngelanjutin ILTH. Saya dari dulu emang uda pengin lanjutin, tapi idenya selalu keduluan sama yang lain (2 event week) jadi kelupaan kelupaan tau2 uda setengah tahun ini menjamur.

Sebenernya yang Kunikida-Atsushi uda buat dr setengah taun lalu, tapi berenti pas di bagian ketemu si bocah. Kalo yang Mori-Higuchi baru bgt sekarang (kemaren malem) dibuat karna saya pengin buat dr sudut pandang PM soal ilangnya Akutagawa gmn~

(oiya maafkeun saya pake nama Hiyoshi di sini. Itu diambil dari karakter fav saya di fandom sebelah -pot uhuk-)

TERUS ITU KASUSNYA SAYA MATI2AN NGIDE WKWKWKWK monmap kalo jatohnya gampang ketebak wwkwkkw

Seharusnya chapter selanjutnya mulai masuk ke intinya, tapi... yha kita liat aja bisa selesai cepet/gak WKWKWKWK

(udah kangen Akutagawa di sini saya orz)

Makasih uda baca & setia menunggu fic-yang-idenya-cuma-bagian-awalnya-doang ini. Semoga terhibur (dengan 4k ngos2an ini) dan semoga bisa lanjut sampe kelar karna bagian ending mah uda dari jaman dulu dibuat wkwkwk tapi kan kita butuh bagian tengahnya (tapi susah orz) dan itu masih proses pembuatan jadi... mari kita tunggu saya tetiba punya ide buat ngelanjutin~


	8. Shoot The Pawn Before The King

Sekolah pertama yang mereka kunjungi tidak terasa adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan Akutagawa. Lokasinya begitu padat gedung dan minim taman yang sering menjadi lokasi kasus terjadi. Kunikida mendecah sembari berlari pergi menuju sekolah selanjutnya dengan Atsushi dan Hiyoshi mengikutinya dari belakang. Selanjutnya pun bukanlah solusi yang diharapkan ketiganya. Memang ada kebun besar di sebelah sekolah, namun tanaman yang rendah dengan beberapa penjaga di sana sudah cukup memberi mereka petunjuk tentang ketidakadaaan si pria serba hitam itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kita salah sampai dua kali." Kunikida masih melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan penuh tenaga sedangkan dua pengikut di belakangnya justru telah nyaris kelelahan karena panas dan jarak antar sekolah yang cukup berlawanan arah.

"Kalau ada yang bisa disalahkan, itu adalah sifat sok tahumu, Kunikida." Hiyoshi tidak takut sama sekali menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Atsushi dan aku sudah menyarankanmu untuk mengunjungi sekolah barusan nanti saja, tapi kau bilang 'sekolah itu terkenal sebagai sekolah tertutup, kita harus mengeceknya sekarang'."

Sudut mata Kunikida berusaha melirik ke belakang. Ia bukan seorang pengecut yang akan lari dari pernyataannya, jadi ia mulai membalas komentar si bocah. "Setidaknya kita berhasil menciduk orang mencurigakan yang berniat mencopet wanita tua."

"Hm, tetap saja ini membuang waktu—"

"Nah, sudah dulu bertengkarnya! Sedikit lagi kita sampai, lho!" Atsushi buru-buru menghentikan adu argument mereka yang pasti tidak akan selesai jika dibiarkan. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kita mulai memikirkan strategi apa yang harus kita lakukan apabila Akutagawa benar-benar ada di dekat sekolah selanjutnya."

"Kita akan tetap melakukan strategi biasanya." Si pemuda harimau mengernyitkan dahinya akan strategi biasa yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan. Kunikida menambahkan. "Selagi kita melawannya, _kau_ harus tunggu di belakang."

"Ja-jangan menganggapku lemah, Kunikida!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU!" tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan amarahnya terhadap ketidaksopanan Hiyoshi, Kunikida akhirnya meninggikan suaranya. Merasa si bocah tersentak di belakang, ia mulai mengendalikan emosinya. "sekarang sudah bukan main-main lagi. Yang kita lawan adalah orang yang tidak segan-segan membunuh orang tanpa ampun. Kau bukan tandingannya, bodoh."

Hiyoshi mengerti hal tersebut. Ia hanyalah seorang bocah yang kebetulan terlibat kasus penculikan. Kedatangan dua detektif meragukan dihadapannya tentu membuatnya bertanya-tanya akan prospek keselamatan sang kakak, tapi pada akhirnya, ia tahu ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk membantu dan justru akan menghambat mereka saja.

 _Tapi, aku juga—_

Sebuah benda disodorkan padanya ketika Hiyoshi larut dalam kerendahan dirinya. Sesuatu seperti pistol seukuran tangannya diberikan oleh Kunikida. Pria berkacamata itu semakin mendekatkan barang itu agar Hiyoshi segera mengambilnya. "Kau memang masih lemah, makanya hal terakhir yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah memegang benda ini untuk berjaga-jaga jika Akutagawa berusaha melakukan cara kotor dengan menyerangmu duluan."

"Kau… memberikan pistol berisi peluru ke anak kecil sepertiku?"

"Itu _stuntgun_ , bocah." Kunikida menunjuk pelatuknya. "Cara menggunakannya sama seperti pistol biasa. Cukup tekan pelatuknya dan sengatan listrik akan keluar dan mengenai sasaran yang kau tuju. Pastikan untuk menyerang musuh, jangan serang kami berdua atau kakakmu."

 _Stuntgun_ tersebut ringan saat digenggam Hiyoshi. Perasaan menganggap benda ini tak ubahnya sebuah pistol sempat membuatnya gemetar saat tangannya menerima stuntgun pemberian Kunikida, tapi ia harus mengerti bahwa Kunikida memberikannya pesan tersirat bahwa pria detektif itu cukup mempercayainya agar dapat melindungi diri sendiri dan tetap bersiaga melihat kakaknya tidak apa-apa.

Hiyoshi memasukkan _stuntgun_ nya ke dalam tas selempang yang ia gunakan. "Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan benda ini, jadi kau tenang saja."

"Hm, baguslah kalau benar begitu." Kunikida berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi hingga mereka mencapai sekolah terakhir dan mengecek tempat sepi yang akan digunakan Akutagawa sebagai kasus keempat.

Sampai suara jeritan amat keras memekakan telinga mereka dan membuat Atsushi memimpin jalan dengan kemampuan pendengarannya yang diperkuat.

* * *

Sebuah hutan tak terawat yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah menjadi destinasi mereka. Atsushi memperkuat telinganya sekali lagi untuk menangkap langkah, pergerakan, atau bahkan ucapan. Ia segera memandu keduanya untuk ke bagian tengah hutan tersebut. Langkah Atsushi berhenti mendadak kala dua pria berpakaian serba hitam membelakangi mereka dan terdapat seorang pemuda tak sadarkan diri sedang terikat tali hitam yang berasal dari salah satu pria. Atau mungkin itu bukanlah tali, karena benda tersebut mulai bercabang dan menampakkan taring dan mata merah saat sosok Atsushi muncul dari balik pohon.

"Agensi kalian benar-benar membuatku kesal." Si pria yang memiliki _monster_ aneh itu memulai pembicaraan. Ia dan rekannya masih membelakangi para pendatang baru. "Petunjuk yang sengaja kuberikan itu tak bisa kalian selesaikan dengan cepat. Makanya aku perlu membuat _orang ini_ menjerit."

"Akutagawa!" Atsushi jelas mengetahui identitas pria tersebut meskipun ia tidak juga berbalik. Akutagawa. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Musuh bebuyutannya yang sekarang statusnya tidak jelas. Musuhnya yang tiba-tiba merubah obsesinya pada Dazai menjadi keinginan untuk membu—

"KAKAK!" Hiyoshi berteriak saat matanya dapat menangkap sosok kakaknya yang tak sadarkan diri dan terikat oleh Rashoumon. "Oi, Kunikida, lakukan sesua—"

"Apa maumu?" si detektif perfeksionis menyela ucapan Hiyoshi untuk bertanya pada sang anjing Port Mafia. "Bukankah kau—"

"Rupanya Jinko diam saja soal itu, ya." Akutagawa menerima pertanyaan dari musuhnya dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku sudah bukan bagian dari Port Mafia."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" Kunikida mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam kantong celananya dan mengarahkannya pada Akutagawa. "Kau mau bilang ini keinginan membunuhmu yang tidak tertahankan?"

Akutagawa tidak membuang waktu sedikitpun untuk menjawab rangkaian pertanyaan Kunikida. "Ini semua agar Daza Osamu bisa kubunuh."

"Apa maksudmu?" Atsushi yang sekarang membalas. "kenapa kau ingin membunuh Dazai- _san_?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Jinko." Akutagawa tidak menampakkan kegeraman sedikit pun. "Kau yang selalu bertanya-tanya adalah _bukti_ jika **bawahan** tidak dapat memahami **tuannya**."

"Dazai- _san_ bukan tuanku." Kedua tangan Atsushi sudah siap untuk bertransformasi menjadi lengan harimau, tapi ia masih menahan gejolak itu dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Kau juga bawahan Dazai- _san_ 'kan—"

"Sekarang aku bukan bawahannya." Akutagawa melengkapi ucapannya. "Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi bawahannya lagi."

Hiyoshi mengawasi keadaan di belakang Kunikida. Ia benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya dan menembakkan stuntgun ke arah _monster_ yang sekarang mengikat tubuh Keigo sekarang juga, namun tangan Kunikida menahannya agar tidak berbuat macam-macam. Gertakan gigi dapat terdengar dari dalam mulutnya, tapi Hiyoshi tahu ia harus bersabar.

 _Orang yang bernama Akutagawa ini sangat berbahaya._

Tidak mendapati respon apapun baik dari dua detektif dan bocah kecil di belakang mereka, Akutagawa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pistol yang diarahkan padanya. "Boleh boleh saja kalau kau mau menembakku dengan benda itu."

Rekan Akutagawa yang masih membelakangi semua orang, kini menghampiri Keigo namun tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia mulai berbalik, Kunikida sedikit kaget dengan topeng yang terpasang di wajahnya. Pria itu melanjutkan ucapan Akutagawa sembari mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya. "Tapi begitu letusan tembakan keluar, aku akan _menusuknya_."

"Kemampuan itu…" kejadian tempo hari masih terngiang di benak Atsushi.

Kunikida memastikan. "Kau tahu?"

"Kemampuan yang dimiliki orang itu persis dengan milik Akutagawa." Atsushi menjelaskan. "Dari sebuah darah yang keluar, ia bisa mengendalikan darah tersebut menjadi seperti Rashoumon."

 _Kekuatan yang sama seperti Akutagawa, ya._ Kunikida menurunkan pegangan pistolnya menjadi lebih rendah. Satu Akutagawa telah meninggalkan kenangannya akan pertarungan hidup atau mati, bagaimana jika dirinya bersama dengan orang yang memiliki kemampuan sama sepertinya?

 _Di saat begini, kita justru mendapat lawan yang merepotkan._

"Jadi, apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" Akutagawa mengisi keheningan yang terjadi di sini. "Kalian mau kabur dan menunggu bala bantuan datang? Kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu lagi di kasus kelima. Petunjuknya tetap sama seperti yang sebelumnya, jadi kalian hanya per—"

"LEPASKAN KAKAKKU, BRENGSEK!" tiba-tiba Hiyoshi mengarahkan stuntgunnya pada Akutagawa dengan tangan gemetar. "JANGAN BICARA MACAM-MACAM KAU!"

Ia paham sekali apa maksud dari 'bertemu lagi di kasus kelima'. Pria itu akan membuat kakaknya seperti korban lain; diserang hingga tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari. Hiyoshi tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, tidak sekarang-

"Hiyoshi, hentikan." Kunikida berusaha meraih _stuntgun_ pegangannya. "Kita harus memikirkan rencana lain terlebih du—"

"KAU PIKIR KAKAKKU PUNYA WAKTU UNTUK ITU?!" tangan Kunikida dihempas olehnya. "ORANG ITU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA, KUNIKIDA, APA KAU MAU MEMBIARKAN HAL ITU TERJADI?!"

"DENGAR DULU, BOCAH!" Kunikida juga mengeluarkan teriakan keras. Tangan Kunikida kembali meraih stuntgunnya dan berhasil menghentikan kegilaan yang mungkin akan dilakukan Hiyoshi. Akan berbahaya jika Akutagawa dan rekannya itu benar-benar menyerang Keigo hanya karena kecerobohan Hiyoshi. "Aku tahu kau ingin menyelematkan Keigo sekarang, tapi caranya bukan seperti ini. Kita harus memikirkan strateginya dengan tenang sebelum melakukan penyerangan. Kau paham itu, kan? Tenanglah. Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan."

Hiyoshi bernapas mengikuti instruksi Kunikida lalu bertanya kembali dengan suara yang lebih tenang. "Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

 _Aku juga tidak tahu!_

Atsushi menangkap kebimbangan Kunikida. Pandangannya kembali menemukan mata abu-abu Akutagawa dan ia segera mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Kupikir kau bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janji."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Bukankah syarat perjanjian kita adalah jangan membunuh siapapun dalam kurun waktu enam bulan?" Atsushi meyakinkan sekarang masih berada dalam jangka waktu perjanjian. "ini baru sebulan dari perjanjian itu tapi kau sudah jadi pembunuh berantai."

Akutagawa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kekesalan terpancar jelas dari alis minim dan lengkungan bibirnya. "Ada kesalahpahaman di sini."

"Mananya?" si pemuda setengah harimau nyaris hilang kesabaran. "kau jelas-jelas membuat kasus seperti ini hanya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri, kan? Perlu berapa kali kujelaskan kalau perbedaan antara kekuatan dan kelemahan itu bukan dilihat dari seberapa banyak kau membu—"

"Aku tidak membunuh siapapun."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak membunuh siapapun." Akutagawa mengulang ucapannya. "Hal terakhir yang dapat kupahami darimu adalah kebodohanmu. Tapi, kurasa semua isi kepalamu itu penuh omong kosong semua."

"Lupakan hinaannya." Atsushi mendecah sebal. "Cepat jelaskan maksudmu."

"Memangnya apa hakmu untuk memerintahku?" si anjing Port Mafia ingin mengeluarkan untaian kata yang jauh lebih pedas dari ini, tapi ia sadar ia tidak punya waktu banyak apalagi rekannya ini tidak suka membuang waktu. "Yah, biarlah. Akan kujelaskan agar otak bebalmu itu mengerti. Seharusnya kau sudah mengecek semua korban-korban sebelumnya. Apa ada di antara mereka yang mati?"

Atsushi tidak memberikan jawabannya. Akutagawa melanjutkan ucapannya. "Meski aku tidak berniat melanjutkan omong kosong itu karena aku sudah punya resolusi baru, aku tidak akan lepas dari sebuah janji. Camkan itu baik-baik, Jinko."

"Mereka semua _nyaris_ mati." Kunikida mengetahui kesulitan Atsushi untuk membalas Akutagawa, jadi ia yang berkata kali ini. "Memangnya kau pikir apa nyawa manusia itu?" _sampai-sampai kau menganggap keadaan mereka yang berada di ambang hidup dan mati begitu murah._

Akutagawa melebarkan matanya dan memasang senyum aneh yang membuat ketiganya sedikit merinding. "Asal mereka masih _bergerak_ dan _bernapas_ , itu berarti aku tidak membunuhnya, kan?"

 _Kau—_

Seketika kepala Kunikida dipenuhi episode-episode mengerikan tentang orang disekitarnya. Tentang Sasaki dan Rokuzo yang saling membunuh, tentang rekan-rekan agensinya yang sering mengalami luka berat saat berhadapan dengan orang-orang Port Mafia ataupun organisasi lain, serta tentang korban-korban yang terlibat dalam kasus yang dibuat oleh Akutagawa. Mereka semua bisa bergerak dan bernapas, tapi kenapa beberapa dari mereka bisa mati? Itu karena ada yang berusaha membunuh mereka!

 _Kau pikir—_

Andaikan Naomi dan Tanizaki tidak segera dibawa ke dokter Yosano, mungkin mereka akan mati karena kehabisan darah sehabis melawan Akutagawa dan bawahannya, andai tidak ada orang yang menemukan korban dalam kasus ini, mungkin mereka juga akan mati di tiap lokasi. Pernah kah otak pembunuh sepertinya memikirkan hal seperti kemungkinan seperti ini?

 _Kau pikir nyawa mereka—_

Kunikida paham sekali pola pikir orang-orang jahat seperti Akutagawa. Mereka tidak akan mengerti esensi dari kehidupan meskipun sebuah janji untuk tidak membunuh telah mereka jalani. Apa yang ada di dalam kepala dan hati mereka hanyalah niat haus darah untuk menyerang dan berharap korbannya dapat meraih bala bantuan kala napasnya nyaris kalah oleh rasa sakit.

 _KAU PIKIR NYAWA MEREKA DAPAT KAU MAINKAN SESUKA HATI?!_

Tanpa kesadaran penuh, Kunikida refleks menaikkan pistol yang semula ia turunkan. Moncongnya menghadap Akutagawa dan dalam sedetik, jemari Kunikida langsung menekan pelatuknya tanpa ada keraguan barang sedikit. Atsushi berteriak memanggil namanya, namun si detektif perfeksionis tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

Tentu saja Akutagawa dapat menghalaunya dengan kemampuan Rashoumon. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan pergi menjauh dari keterkejutan Atsushi, ketakutan Hiyoshi, dan ketidaksadaran Kunikida. Sang anjing Port Mafia memejamkan matanya sembari berkata, "Sayang sekali, Agensi Detektif Bersenjata."

Atsushi mengambil langkah tercepat menggunakan kaki harimaunya untuk segera meraih Keigo dari jeratan Rashoumon yang sudah melemah dan nyaris terlepas, namun tangannya tidak cukup gesit untuk mengambil pemuda tersebut sebelum rekan Akutagawa mengeluarkan kemampuan Himonji dan menusuk tubuh Keigo.

"KAU BILANG JANGAN CEROBOH, LIHAT APA YANG TERJADI PADA KAKAKKU!" sebelumnya Hiyoshi berada di belakang Kunikida, tapi setelah melihat tubuh kakaknya ditusuk hingga darah keluar sangat banyak dari perut dan daerah sekitar dadanya, ia menjerit dan berlari ke sana, tidak peduli apabila itu sangat bahaya.

Kunikida masih terdiam di sana. Pandangan matanya yang kosong tidak begitu mempedulikan Atsushi yang berusaha mengambil Keigo, menyerang si pria bertopeng, dan melindungi Hiyoshi yang berlari ceroboh ke depan dalam waktu bersamaan. Telinganya pun seperti ditutupi sesuatu hingga jeritan dari Hiyoshi tidak terdengar sama sekali oleh indera pendengarannya.

 _Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang….._

Akutagawa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memberi tanda pada rekannya untuk segera pergi dari sana dan langsung dilaksanakan tanpa banyak bicara oleh pria tersebut. Sebelum ia juga benar-benar menghilang dari sana, ia melihat kekacauan yang baru saja dihasilkannya.

 _Benar-benar seperti kata Fyodor._ Masih segar dalam benak Akutagawa akan pembicaan misi ini semalam. Ia sudah menceritakan tentang janji miliknya dengan Atsushi yang membuatnya tak dapat membunuh orang. Fyodor sempat kecewa setelah mendengarnya, tapi kekecewaan itu tertutupi kala ia memiliki rencana lain yang tidak mengharuskan Akutagawa harus membunuh orang.

 _[Jika kau ingin mengalahkan Dazai-kun….]_

Akutagawa harus segera kembali ke markas untuk melaporkan kesuksesan misi kecil mereka. Satu atau dua prediksi Fyodor mungkin akan terjadi apabila ia terus berada di sini, tapi Akutagawa menyempatkan diri untuk menatap sang detektif berambut kuning untuk terakhir kalinya. Wajah putus asa dan tangan yang mati rasa dengan sepucuk pistol masih berada dalam genggamannya benar-benar membuat Akutagawa merasa bahwa Fyodor benar-benar Iblis dari pada Dazai Osamu.

 _[Maka kau harus menghancurkan orang terdekatnya terlebih dahulu.]_

"Benar-benar Iblis." Akutagawa akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa menengok lagi. "Aku tidak akan termakan oleh rencanamu. _**Tidak akan pernah**_."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: Weeew jeda waktu ch 7 sama 8 deket ini keajaiban!

Sebenernya dari awal bikin, bagian ini nih yang uda kepikiran mo dibuat gmn wkwk cuma ya karena belum dibuat sama sekali jadinya bingung pas rasa malas menghantui. Untungnya bisa jadi meskipun saya lagi banyak pikiran di RL wkwkwk

Dan ini kali pertama alurnya gak berurutan kaya biasanya! Yah, mungkin karena ini udah mulai masuk ke plot utamanya sih ya makanya jadi sengaja dibuat alurnya mulai maju terus wkwkwk

Mari kita berharap ch selanjutnya bisa jadi~

Balasan Review:

Vira D Ace: Ayo aku ikut :( Higuchi kurang muncul nih tapi ku ingin membuatnya sangat bersinar di fic ini jadi nanti mungkin ada bagian dia nyari Akutagawa~

EMANG BANGKE SI MORI- yah, tapi kan Dazai pergi jg dia kaga ngapa2in deh keknya (cuma berharap Dazai bs balek), tp bedanya kalo sama Akutagawa yaudah biarin dah, capek dia mikirin tu anak yg repot susah diatur selaen dengerin perintah Dazai wkwkwk

Wah kalo yang ini... maap gak sesuai harapan ya WKWKWKW


	9. Additional Rule

Pelarian bukanlah hal sulit bagi Akutagawa. Kekacauan yang sesuai dengan bayangannya semakin mempertegas bahwa hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah pergi dan melaporkan kesuksesan misi. Hawthrone pun juga sudah berada di sampingnya, rasanya tidak mungkin sebuah kesalahan dramatis akan terjadi di saat seperti ini.

Hanya tinggal berbelok ke kanan maka mereka berdua akan berhasil kabur dari tiga orang payah di belakang. Akutagawa tidak membuang waktunya sama sekali untuk melangkah dan memastikan keadaan, tapi ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu telah berubah, ia menghentikan langkahnya sembari menghela napas.

"Kupikir kau akan kembali jadi orang yang putus asa." Akutagawa segera memutar balik tubuhnya agar dapat menyambut seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ternyata penilaianku salah…. Jinko."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Leave The Hell (to go to another)**

 **Ch 9: Additional Rule**

 _Hiyoshi meraung-raung setelah dirinya berhasil meraih tubuh kakaknya. Bau anyir darah tidak membuanya jijik, ia justru lebih merasa begitu pada objek di ujung sana yang masih berdiam diri. Atsushi berada tepat di sebelahnya, tangannya yang telah kembali seperti semula ia gunakan untuk menelepon ambulans dan dokter Yosano agar segera datang ke tempat ini._

" _Bertahanlah, kak!" Hiyoshi berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, namun tetesannya yang mengenai pipi Keigo adalah bukti kuat. "Kau bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, kan?!"_

" _A-aku sudah memanggil ambulans." Atsushi masih ragu untuk membawa kakak Hiyoshi yang terluka atau tidak. "Sebentar lagi baik ambulans dan Yosano-sensei pasti akan datang ke sini. Te-tenang saja, Hiyoshi-kun."_

" _Kalau saja_ _ **dia**_ _tidak ceroboh." Hiyoshi melemparkan kebencian dengan menekankan objek penyebab kekacauan di sini yang hanya seorang saja. "Kakak pasti… lukanya pasti tidak…"_

" _Kunikida-san." Meskipun tahu kata-kata Hiyoshi ada benarnya, Atsushi masih menaruh harapan pada seniornya. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Sang detektif perfeksionis membisu. Ia tidak menjawab, menoleh pada si penanya pun tidak. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam pistol bergetar tak henti-hentinya, matanya selalu mengawasi benda perak yang barusan mengeluarkan peluru itu. Atsushi tahu kengerian apa yang sedang dihadapi seniornya, jadi ia bergerak mendekat._

 _Setelah benar-benar sampai di depannya, Atsushi mulai menyadari apa yang sejak tadi menjadi fokus utama Kunikida. Pistol perak itu segera direbut si pemuda harimau, itu menghasilkan Kunikida menengadah pada pelaku perebut benda miliknya. Ketika mata mereka saling berpandangan, Atsushi bertanya, "Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja, Kunikida-san?"_

" _Aku… anak itu… Akutagawa…." ucapannya tak dapat disimpulkan oleh Atsushi. "Tembakanku… anak itu…"_

" _Sekarang Akutagawa sudah pergi bersama rekannya." Atsushi menyentuh pundak Kunikida dengan kedua tangannya. "Sekarang kita harus membawa Keigo-kun dan Hiyoshi-kun keluar agar ambulans tidak kesulitan menemukan kita."_

" _Tapi… tembakanku…"_

" _Iya, kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti. Kunikida-san sedang panik tadi. Keigo-kun akan baik-baik saja jika kita membawanya sekarang. Aku sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama."_

" _Aku… tembak… mati…" Kunikida semakin mengucapkan kata-kata "Dia—"_

 _Sebuah tamparan keras meluncur pada pipi Kunikida. Cetakan warna merah terpampang jelas di sana. Atsushi yang menjadi pelaku penamparan dan Kunikida yang menjadi korban, sama-sama memasang wajah terkejut atas kejadian sepersekian detik barusan._

 _Atsushi memulai. "Maaf sudah menamparmu. Tapi, ini serius. Kunikida-san, kita harus membawa mereka keluar. Kau harus tabah."_

" _Atsushi… apa yang aku—"_

 _Merasai ada perubahan pada mata kosong Kunikida yang mulai tergantikan oleh cahaya seperti biasanya, Atsushi segera memanggil anak yang masih berada di samping kakaknya. "Hiyoshi-kun! Kunikida-san sudah sadar. Dia akan memandumu keluar."_

" _Hoi-"_

" _Kenapa dia… memangnya kau mau ke mana?!" Hiyoshi tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Atsushi._

 _Segera setelah memastikan semuanya akan aman di bawah kendali Kunikida, Atsushi berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Aku akan mengejar Akutagawa. Kalau sekarang masih sempat."_

* * *

"Setiap orang akan selalu berkembang dan berubah." Atsushi melawan argumennya. "Kalau aku bisa menghentikanmu sekarang, tidak perlu ada korban selanjutnya."

"Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan kasus lagi." Si anjing Port Mafia memejamkan matanya. "Karena misiku sudah selesai."

"Memangnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Butuh berapa kali ucapan 'bukan urusanmu' kuberikan?" Akutagawa mulai hilang kesabaran. Beruntunglah Rashoumon belum menampakkan diri dari dalam jubahnya.

Atsushi terlihat tenang meski insting harimaunya sudah ingin bertransformasi agar ia dapat menghentikan rencana yang mungkin telah dirajut dalam pikiran musuhnya ini. Ketika menemukan ketidaksabaran yang sama dari Akutagawa, Atsushi mulai mengganti pendekatan. "Kyouka- _chan_ bilang orang sepertimu bukanlah orang yang akan pergi dari Port Mafia tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Apa yang diketahui _pengkhianat sepertinya_ tentangku?" sebuah dengusan keluar dari Akutagawa. "Kalau menggunakan kata-katamu sendiri, **setiap orang akan selalu berkembang dan berubah.** "

"Apa kau bergabung dengan kelompok Fyodor?"

 _Orang ini—_

Akutagawa mengeluarkan jawaban dua detik lebih lama dari sebelumnya. "Dari mana pemikiran seperti itu keluar?"

"Tidak banyak organisasi di luar Port Mafia yang mungkin akan menarik perhatianmu." Atsushi menangkap pertanyaan darinya barusan seperti sanggahan. Sebetulnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah analisa ini benar atau salah, namun Atsushi akan mencobanya dalam sekali serang.

 _(Aku tidak menyesali hal yang kulakukan. Yang kusesali adalah hal yang_ _ **tidak kulakukan)**_

Menatap Akutagawa yang geram menunggu jawaban, Atsushi menelan ludahnya saat kata-katanya terputus. "Guild yang pernah menjadi lawanmu tidak mungkin menjadi destinasi yang kau inginkan, geng mafia lain pun tidak cukup meyakinkan karena Port Mafia jauh lebih unggul dari berbagai sisi. Aku tidak akan menebak kau pergi ke organisasi pemerintah—tentu saja tidak mungkin—jadi yang terpikirkan oleh _otak bebalku_ , kelompok Fyodor lah yang paling memungkinkan."

Akutagawa melemparkan senyuman sinis padanya. "Untuk ukuran detektif dari agensi kecil-kecilan kalian, kau tidak terlalu buruk."

"Jadi kau benar-benar bergabung dengan kelompoknya." Ia harus segera melaporkan hal ini pada Dazai. Bisa berbahaya jika orang seperti Akutagawa berada dalam jajaran rekan Fyodor. "Memangnya apa yang dia berikan sampai-sampai kau rela pergi dari sana?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudapatkan dengan terus berada di Port Mafia."

Si pemuda setengah harimau mengingat ucapan berulang yang sejak beberapa hari lalu dikeluarkan oleh Akutagawa. "Kemampuan untuk membunuh Dazai- _san_ , itu 'kan yang kau mau?"

"Aku suka kau menjadi cepat tanggap."

"Kau adalah orang terakhir yang mau membunuh Dazai- _san_." Atsushi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau bukan—"

Rashoumon muncul tiba-tiba dan mencabik tanah tepat di depannya. Atsushi sedikit menjerit kaget, tapi ia tahu serangan dadakan tersebut memang tidak diarahkan tepat ke arahnya. Akutagawa hanya memberinya gertakan sementara.

 _Dan kalau boleh jujur, itu benar-benar berbahaya buat jantungku._ Atsushi melompat mundur agar memberi jarak dari _monster_ hitam miliknya. "Sikapmu yang masih implusif setiap nama Dazai- _san_ keluar masih sama. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya."

"Berhenti bicara." Gestur tubuhnya sudah jelas-jelas menampakkan pergerakan ingin bertarung. "Atau kau akan _menyesalinya_."

"Aku akan menyesali semuanya jika membiarkanmu pergi sekarang." Atsushi telah merubah tangannya menjadi tangan kekar harimau. "Rupanya kau masih tidak mengerti makna jangan membunuh orang selama enam bulan."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak membunuh siapapun."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa nasib mereka cukup beruntung saat pertolongan datang."

"Mana peduliku soal itu?"

"Ya, mungkin di mata mafia sepertimu, hal itu luput dari pandangan." Dengan mencuri lihat keadaan sekitar, Atsushi masih menemukan si pria bertopeng menunggu tak jauh dari Akutagawa. Jika ia ceroboh menyerang si mantan anjing Port Mafia, kemampuan manipulasi darah miliknya akan mengikat Atsushi sekali lagi. Ia kembali menatap Akutagawa dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi, kau bukan cuma membunuh orang tersebut jika mereka tidak beruntung, kau juga akan membunuh orang di sekitarnya."

Ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kunikida barusan, Atsushi memahami sesuatu. Untuk orang yang sudah berulang kali dikhianati kenyataan demi secercah idealisme kecil, Kunikida tidak terima perkataan Akutagawa bahwa hidup mati manusia hanya ditentukan dari bernapas atau tidak. Atsushi mengerti sakitnya luka dari tusukan pisau, ia juga tahu lamanya waktu memulihkan luka apabila kemampuan regenerasi harimau miliknya atau kemampuan dokter Yosano sedang tidak tersedia. Manusia tidak bisa didefinisikan hanya sebagai makhluk bernapas dan bergerak. Mereka punya perasaan, punya sesuatu yang harus dilindungi.

 _Sedangkan Akutagawa di sini tidak mengerti hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Kunikida yang sudah merasakan berbagai macam teror tak dapat mengontrol emosinya karena ucapan seenaknya._

"Jangan bicara soal moral dan hal sentimental begitu padaku." Akutagawa menarik kesimpulan. "Langsung saja katakan apa tujuanmu."

 _Dia pasti tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini._ Atsushi menaikkan salah satu tangannya ke depan dada, seakan-akan dirinya sedang berusaha melakukan gerakan pertahanan sekaligus persiapan untuk menerjang musuh di depan. "Kurasa melawanmu setelah enam bulan berlalu terlalu mustahil."

"Aku sependapat." Pria berpakaian serba gelap itu menarik kembali Rashoumonnya. "Tapi, aku bukan orang yang akan mengingkari janji."

"Nafsu ingin membunuh dan terkurung karena janji tersebut terasa kuat sekali." Sepertinya Akutagawa sudah menebak ucapan apa yang selanjutnya akan keluar darinya. "Jadi, bagaimana jika kita menambah aturan dalam perjanjian itu?"

Ia tidak menjawabnya. Matanya yang tak pernah melepas pandangan ke mata Atsushi sudah cukup menjadi rambu untuk menjelaskan maksudnya barusan. "Khusus untuk hari ini, pertarungan diperbolehkan."

"Si pembuat janji pada akhirnya tidak dapat mengelak." Akutagawa memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Memangnya kau pikir janji itu bisa terlaksana kalau sekarang kau menyerangku?"

"Anggap sekarang adalah _rehearsal_." Si pemuda setengah harimau tidak mempedulikan hinaan darinya. "Meski harus sekarat sekalipun, panggung sebenarnya pasti akan tetap terlaksana nanti."

"Kau yakin hal seperti itu akan terjadi?"

"Tentu saja." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Atsushi harus menenangkan pikirannya karena jika ia tergesa-gesa, nyawanya lah yang akan jadi taruhannya. "Karena aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkanmu, sekarang atau pun nanti."

"Sikap sombongmu itu… benar-benar akan kuhancurkan dengan Rashoumon." Jubah hitamnya sekali lagi mengeluarkan _monster_ menyeramkannya. "Akan kupastikan kau menyesal karena telah mengganti aturan."

"Coba saja."

Atsushi yang berlari ke depan sembari menghindari Rashoumon yang bergerak ke arahnya telah menjadi awal pertarungan mereka.

* * *

Suasana di dalam ruang diskusi ini begitu penuh kemuraman. Meja bundar berukuran besar yang biasanya dipenuhi obrolan tentang pembersihan, sekarang hanya dipenuhi keheningan yang membuat Tachihara Michizou sedikit canggung. Ia memang tahu karena apa atmosfer ini _disebabkan_ —minimnya ucapan Higuchi dan absennya sosok di sebelah si wanita sudah cukup menjadi petunjuk—tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa sampai seisi ruangan terinfeksi juga.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda signifikan di daerah selatan dan barat." Untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya ada orang yang memulai pembicaraan. Hirotsu Ryuurou, salah satu komandan Black Lizard, melaporkan hasil pengamatannya. "Jika tidak ada hambatan, laporan daerah utara dan timur akan sampai di mejamu besok."

Sang penerima hasil pengamatan tampak tidak tertarik dengan ucapan seperti itu. Ia ingin sekali memaksa semuanya untuk terus mengerahkan tenaga mereka hingga menemukan titik terang, namun ia paham sekali ia harus mengapresiasi niat bawahannya dalam mengerjakan permintaan _egoisnya_ ini. Higuchi menggigit ujung bibirnya sembari melirik ke samping, tidak mau terlalu memperlihatkan ketidaksenangannya, lantas menjawab dengan suara parau. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Hirotsu- _san_."

"Lalu? Apa misi kita kali ini, Higuchi- _ane_?" Tachihara menambal hilangnya topik pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan baru. Sebulan belakangan, yang mereka kerjakan tak lebih dari menangkap musuh dan membawa mereka ke divisi pengumpul informasi. Sejujurnya Tachihara senang jika misi tidak terlalu serius, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan dan memainkan _game_ yang baru saja diunduhnya. _Leveling_ jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada menghindari serangan musuh saat amunisinya habis dan harus diganti.

Higuchi menyatukan kedua tangannya, wajahnya menyiratkan kebimbangan. Melihatnya seperti itu entah kenapa membuat si pemuda berambut oranye ini tidak nyaman. Higuchi yang ia tahu adalah seorang atasan naïf yang tidak lelah dicibir dari berbagai sisi. Ia akan tetap tertawa dan menjalankan misi meski satu dua tamparan baru saja berusaha mendorongnya mundur.

 _Akutagawa-aniki memang hilang._ Tachihara bergumam di dalam hatinya. _Tapi, bukan berarti kinerja semuanya harus selamban ini, kan?_

"Bos bilang sekarang kita akan bekerja di bawah arahan Chuuya- _san_." Sebuah jawaban keluar setelah Higuchi mau mengucap nama pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di organisasi mereka. Seseorang yang dengan enaknya membiarkan Akutagawa lenyap begitu saja. "Seharusnya dia sudah datang seka—"

Pintu ruangan mereka didobrak dari luar. Seorang pria dengan topi fedora khasnya menampakkan diri, menyatakan tanpa kata bahwa ia adalah pelaku dari pengrusakan fasilitas Port Mafia. Ia mengamati suasana muram yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut mendadak tergantikan menjadi kekagetan karena ulahnya barusan, jadi ia memanfaatkan momen itu untuk masuk ke dalam dan menarik kursi berhadapan dengan si penanggung jawab sementara Black Lizard.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Nakahara Chuuya mengawali kedatangannya dengan pertanyaan tepat ke inti. Mata birunya jelas merujuk pada Higuchi yang justru berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain si eksekutif.

Higuchi tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat, sikap tidak sopannya barusan pun juga tak beralasan apabila diarahkan pada Chuuya. Ia mulai membalas tatapan tersebut dan mulai menjawab. "Maaf sampai harus membuat Anda datang ke sini, Chuuya- _san_ —"

"Yang kutanya itu _wajahmu_ , Higuchi." Orang dihadapan Chuuya jelas terkejut akan kembalinya topik barusan. "Jangan bilang kau masih mencari-cari _dia_ meski Bos melarangmu."

Sudah bukan rahasia bagi orang yang berada di dalam lingkaran relasi Higuchi. Wanita itu masih keras kepala dalam pencarian Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Ia memang tetap mengerjakan misi dan bersiaga tanpa memanfaatkan sumber daya manusia di luar kendalinya, namun khusus kelompok Black Lizard, Higuchi nyaris membiarkan harga dirinya hancur demi sebuah pertolongan.

 _Kumohon, bantu aku mencari_ _ **Akutagawa-senpai.**_

Gin tetap berada pada posisinya, wajahnya yang tertutup masker putih tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa setelah ucapan tersebut keluar. Kakek Hirotsu sedikit terkejut, tapi ia juga tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tachihara bukan orang yang begitu peduli pada siapapun secara berlebih—Port Mafia tidak mengajarkan kebaikan seperti itu—jadi ia juga hanya mengawasi di antara kedua rekannya, tanpa ada niatan untuk memberi tanggapan pada atasannya. Namun, saat Higuchi hendak menurunkan kepalanya agar dapat melakukan _dogeza_ , entah lebih cepat tangan Gin, atau tangan tertutup sarung tangan Hirotsu, atau bahkan tangan Tachihara yang menahan pundak si wanita agar tidak benar-benar berlutut dihadapan mereka.

Kesungguhan yang dipancarkan dari mata sedih miliknya sudah cukup bagi para komandan Black Lizard. Padahal, jika ia menggunakan status hirarki, Higuchi dapat dengan mudah memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari Akutagawa. Tapi orang ini—wanita yang menjadi atasan mereka ini—rela melepas semuanya demi sebuah bantuan datang bagi dirinya yang tidak cukup kuat jika mencari petunjuk sendirian. Dan tanpa jawaban 'iya', mereka secara suka rela memberikan informasi secara berkala pada Higuchi di tengah-tengah misi lain.

"Saya akan terima semua konsekuensinya." Kepalan tangan di bawah meja telah menjadi bukti kesungguhan ucapan Higuchi. "Saya tidak akan melibatkan Anda, Chuuya- _san_ , jadi misi a—"

"Oi, tunggu dulu." Chuuya segera memotong perkataannya atau suasana di sini akan semakin gelap. "Aku tidak bilang mau menghukummu, kok."

Wajah si wanita segera berubah jadi bingung. Sejujurnya, hampir semua penghuni ruangan juga penasaran dengan maksud ucapannya. Chuuya menangkap kebingungan tersebut dan menjelaskan kembali. "Aku memang punya misi untuk kalian, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin tanya padamu, Higuchi. Apa kau masih berniat mencari Akutagawa meski nanti Bos akan melarangmu dengan cara lain?"

"Saya selalu siap dengan hal itu." Tidak ada keraguan barang sedikit dari pernyataannya. "Saya akan menemukan Akutagawa- _senpai_."

Mengetahui kekaguman yang dimiliki Higuchi pada sosok atasannya merupakan perkara mudah bagi Chuuya. Higuchi bersikap layaknya asisten sekaligus _bodyguard_ Akutagawa meski atasannya itu tidak menganggapnya lebih dari sebuah bawahan menyebalkan. Misteri hilangnya Akutagawa sempat tak dihalau Chuuya—ia pikir adalah hal wajar bagi si anjing Port Mafia untuk pergi barang seminggu dua minggu—tapi jika sebulan tak ada bukti keberadaannya dan kinerja bagian Black Lizard jadi tidak maksimal, bukankah sudah sewajarnya bagi seorang eksekutif untuk mencari tahu?

Akutagawa merupakan salah satu pengguna kekuatan terkuat di Port Mafia. Ia sebuah aset penting, Mori sempat mengakuinya ketika mereka meneguk segelas _wine_ selepas kasus Moby Dick. Lenyapnya ia bersama angin dapat menjadi pukulan telak bagi organisasi mereka. Chuuya pikir masalah akan selesai ketika dirinya menginterogasi orang paling mencurigakan dalam hilangnya Akutagawa, namun ternyata masalahnya tidak sesimpel itu.

Ada sebuah _cacat_ dari hilangnya Akutagawa. Jika ia menghilang karena keinginannya sendiri—Mori menganalisa kondisi paling tepat—seharusnya ia dapat memberi adiknya petunjuk. Chuuya sudah lebih dulu menanyakan perihal Akutagawa pada Gin. Adik perempuannya itu tidak dapat memberikan sesuatu karena kakaknya benar-benar pergi di malam selepas kasus virus tanpa meninggalkan sebuah pesan. Menebak Akutagawa adalah sosok kakak yang baik bukan bagian dari pekerjaan Chuuya, hanya saja jika seseorang melihat _track_ _record_ nya, semua pasti tahu bahwa Akutagawa bersaudara tidak pernah terpisahkan.

Chuuya boleh saja merasa jengah soal Akutagawa dan membiarkan si anjing Port Mafia melalang buana sesuai instruksi Mori, namun ia cukup penasaran akan seberapa niat yang dimiliki Higuchi dalam mencari keberadaan atasannya. Beda dengan Chuuya yang tidak memiliki relasi kuat dengan si pemuda pengguna Rashoumon, Higuchi selalu menganggap relasi antar dirinya dan Akutagawa cukup kuat, meski tidak sekuat Gin, dan itu dibuktikan dengan kesungguhan yang terpancar dari matanya meski Mori telah menamparnya bahwa ada indikasi Akutagawa pergi atas keinginannya sendiri.

Dan sejujurnya itu membuat Chuuya penasaran. Kenapa ada orang-orang di sekitarnya punya tingkat pengabdian kuat seperti itu? Apa yang menjadi bahan bakar mereka untuk terus mengejar?

"Apa yang Mori- _san_ bilang soal Akutagawa?" Chuuya berusaha memastikan kesamaan instruksi. Mori memang cerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Higuchi, tapi Chuuya ingin tahu sendiri dari mulut si wanita.

 _Aku menyarankanmu untuk tetap siaga sampai kita menemukan petunjuk tentang Akutagawa-kun. Apa kau mengerti, Higuchi-kun?_

Jawaban yang persis dikeluarkan olehnya. "Beliau bilang aku harus tetap siaga sampai menemukan petunjuk."

 _Benar-benar sesuai._ Chuuya menekannya lagi. "Dia memerintahkanmu?"

"Benar." Higuchi mengingat kembali mandat dari Bos. Ia segera menambah pernyataanya. "Bos… menyarankanku."

"Kau tahu _menyarankan_ bukan berarti _memerintahkan_ , kan?" si pemimpin Black Lizard tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan yang dibawa Chuuya. Sang eksekutif melanjutkannya lagi. "Ada dua kemungkinan Bos menyarankanmu. Pertama agar kinerja mafia lain tetap seperti biasa..."

"Atau untuk mengukur seberapa berani Higuchi- _ane_ mengambil resiko." Tachihara menyela sebelum Chuuya sempat mengakhiri ucapannya. "Aku benar, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Benar." Anggukan diberikan Chuuya. "Jadi, karena aku menemukan kesungguhanmu mencari Akutagawa, aku akan memberimu bantuan untuk mencarinya."

"Ke-" _kenapa?_

Chuuya sudah lebih dulu menanggapi kebimbangan Higuchi. "Karena setiap anggota mafia adalah tanggung jawabku. Akutagawa bukan pengecualian. Bos pasti berpikir hal yang sama."

"Lalu kenapa Bos harus mengetesku?"

"Karena Mori- _san_ yakin hilangnya Akutagawa sekarang bukanlah perkara kecil seperti dulu lagi." Mendadak raut wajah sang eksekutif menjadi serius. "Jika kita ingin menemukannya, kita harus punya keyakinan yang kuat. Itulah kenapa Bos sengaja menahanmu."

Mendapati prospek yang cerah akan petunjuk atasannya, Higuchi bertanya dengan antusias. "Jadi kita bisa menambah personil untuk mencari Akutagawa- _senpai_?"

"Untuk apa menambah jumlah orang kalau _aku_ sudah ada di sini?" Chuuya memberikannya senyuman sinis. "Grup lain sudah diberi tugas besar yang mengharuskan kita ikut serta, tapi beruntunglah Bos menyerahkan bagian kita ke mereka. Kita diberi kebebasan untuk mencari informasi tanpa harus terpaku pada tugas."

"Oh," Higuchi sudah paham sekarang. "jadi itu alasannya kenapa Bos menyuruh kami mengerjakan misi denganmu."

* * *

" _Higuchi-kun itu seperti rumput liar." Mori sedang membantu Elise mewarnai sebuah hutan dengan krayon warna merah. "Semakin dilarang, dia akan semakin keras kepala untuk menjalankan apa yang ia mau."_

" _Itu kah lasanmu meninggalkan pesan?"_

" _Kalau dia bisa menebak makna dibaliknya, dia berhak mendapatkan misi kelas atas untuk mencari Akutagawa-kun sampai ketemu." Omelan dari Elise lantaran Mori tidak mewarnai sesuai instruksinya tidak membuat si Bos kehilangan kharismanya di mata Chuuya. "Yah, tapi kurasa, seseorang akan memberikan_ _ **petunjuk**_ _."_

* * *

 _Benar juga_. Chuuya tidak dapat mengelak ucapan tersebut. Sebuah rasa familier dengan organisasi ini telah mengakar kuat padanya dan tanpa sadar itu lah yang membuatnya jadi lebih lembut pada bawahannya. Ditambah kesiapan Higuchi atas segala risiko, Chuuya semakin yakin pilihannya menjadi pemberi petunjuk bagi si wanita merupakan pilihan yang paling bijaksana.

"Nah, bincang bincangnya sudah selesai." Chuuya mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdiam diri di sini tanpa melakukan pergerakan."

"Ke mana kita akan pergi?" kali ini yang bertanya Hirotsu.

"Higuchi, Gin, kalian cari informasi tentang kasus yang terjadi dalam rentang waktu sebulan belakang." Langkah kakinya yang mendadak terburu-buru menyiratkan bahwa Chuuya baru saja ingat ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan sebagai permulaan dalam pencarian Akutagawa. "Kumpulkan beritanya dan jadikan laporan. Perhatikan adakah kesamaan antar kasus dan kemungkinan Akutagawa terlibat di dalamnya. Tachihara dan Hirotsu- _san_ , kalian kuperintahkan untuk bertanya pada klub-klub dekat sini tentang orang asing yang sering keluar masuk Yokohama."

Secara bersamaan, mereka menjawab. "Baik."

"Berikan semua hasilnya padaku besok." Chuuya meraih kenop pintu dan hendak membukanya. "Aku sendiri akan mencari informasi dari seorang _cenayang_."

"Hah? Cenayang? Cenayang apa, Chuuya- _san_ -" terlambat, sosok eksekutif mungil itu telah menghilang dari balik pintu meninggalkan Black Lizard segudang tugas yang harus segera diselesaikan.

Setelah menaiki motor merah kesayangannya, Chuuya sedikit menyesalkan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia paham akan makna dari perkataan Mori bahwa hilangnya Akutagawa kali ini dapat membawa hal buruk bagi Port Mafia apabila mereka tidak segera menangkap kembali dirinya, tapi apa ia benar-benar harus pergi ke sana?

 _Jangan menarik kembali kata-katamu sendiri sehabis bersikap sok keren,_ batin Chuuya seakan mengatakan demikian. Ya, dia tidak boleh ragu, apalagi ketika ia sudah meyakinkan semuanya bahwa ada kemungkinan Akutagawa dapat ditemukan jika dirinya ikut andil dalam membantu.

Dengan mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu, akhirnya Chuuya segera menyalakan motor dan pergi menuju suatu tempat. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa petunjuk baru akan didapatkannya setelah menginterogasi, namun cenayang yang barusan ia sebutkan… pasti punya titik terang. Entah secara implisit atau secara _menyebalkan_.

 _Lebih baik semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang sudah kupikirkan._ Chuuya menginjak gas agar motornya dapat melaju sangat cepat dibanding kendaraan lain. _Akutagawa, kalau kau sampai membuat ulah sebelum kami dapat menangkapmu, kau akan rasakan akibatnya nanti._

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: wew idenya ada lagi buat ngelanjutin. . . . .

Jadi ini bisa dibilang awalan sebelum adegan geleud2 yg (nanti) musti saya bikin. Tadinya pengin sekalian di chapter ini aja tapi kepikir 'ah ini uda 3k... saya sudah berjuang terlalu keras. Udahlah di ch 10 ae...' jadinya yaudah sampe sini aja wkwkw

Ah, coba kemaren (3 Agustus) uploadnya, pasti indah...

Oke, saya jadi kepikir ch selanjutnya kudu gimana. . . .

Balasan review:

Vira D Ace: WKWKWK BIAR DOBEL RASA SAKIT KUNIKIDA-

Aku yakin (?) gak ada yang sakitsakit di fic ini kok, jadi tunggu aja- kamu percaya aku bukan penulis yg suka bikin karakter matek ato sakit kan- jadi pasti aman. Oke. Atau paling nggak hal baiknya yaa ada lah yang bahagia. Eh apa nggak- /stop


End file.
